His Aphrodite, ABSOLUTE!
by Let'sBurnThisGirl
Summary: Naruto itu liar. Sasuke itu absolut. DRABLES! SasufemNaru
1. Shit, Naruto!

"lepas, Teme!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan tangan nakalnya yang bertengger manis di pinggang berbalut kemeja seragamnya.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Hanya tetap berjalan menggiring Naruto yang terseok disampingnya.

"Teme cabul. Lepaskan aku!" Naruto tetap meraung mengundang perhatian murid yang bersantai di kantin. Sebenarnya tanpa meraung pun, keduanya pun sudah menarik perhatian lebih dari yang diabaikan. Anak laki-laki yang menduduki kursi ketua OSIS dan paralel 2 itu tidak hanya punya latar belakang bagus, visualisasinya patut di apresiasi. Punya ketampanan _unlimited_ — kata gadis-gadis _fansclub_ nya. Sasuke Uchiha; Dan anak perempuan yang diseretnya menduduki kursi gadis paling liar di sekolahnya, juga di beberapa sekolah tetangga. Bodoh dan suka mencari gara-gara. Tipe gadis yang melakukan apa yang dia suka. Latar belakang keluarganya baik sejauh ini walaupun terkenal keluarga paling badas di lingkungannya, jika membahas soal visualisasi dia jagonya. Dalam balutan baju compang-comping gelandangan saja dia berhasil membuat tetangga laki-lakinya yang awalnya menyimpang —ekhemyouknowg*y— itu _straight_ memujanya apalagi saat dalam _dress_ a la lady Inggris~ oh, Tuhan mungkin menyayangi Naruto. Punya kecantikan Aphrodite— kata laki-laki _fansclub_ nya. Naruto Namikaze.

"diam, Dobe. Jalan saja"

Naruto baru saja akan mencakar Sasuke saat melihat Nara Shikamaru, si paralel 1 berpapasan dengannya. Wajah penuh sungut Naruto berubah menjadi kerlingan penuh arti yang ia tujukan pada si kepala nanas. Shikamaru mengangguk samar yang berhasil ditangkap si gadis blonde.

Sasuke masih berjalan angkuh dengan Naruto di rangkulannya. Setelah sampai di kelas, Sasuke berencana ingin mengikat Naruto di kursi. Dirinya terlalu dongkol melihat Naruto makan siang dengan riangnya bersama kakak tingkat mereka yang punya badan kekar dan hobi _Rapp_. Apa bagusnya dia? Pikir Sasuke. Sepulang sekolah nanti dia akan meneror anak yang berjuluk _Killer Bee_ itu. Tidak ada ampun bagi siapa yang berani mendekati Aphroditenya. Oh sekedar _note_ bahwa Sasuke merupakan _silent fans_ Naruto.

Saat Naruto dan Shikamaru berpapasan, Shikamaru menarik lengan tan Naruto gesit dan Sasuke hanya manatap wajah menguap Nara dan wajah juluran lidah Naruto dengan _blank face_. Naruto itu milik Sasuke. Absolut. Siapapun yang berpotensi mengklaim si bungsu manis Namikaze, akan berhadapan dengan si bungsu diktator Uchiha.

Dalam hati, Sasuke berjanji akan memberi hukuman pada Shikamaru.

Beberapa anak di kantin yang ada disekitar bungsu Uchiha mundur teratur. Aura si Uchiha absolut membuat tanda _danger_ di atas kepala rambut ravennya. Dan yang tidak ingin keberuntungan melayang sia-sia lebih baik mengevakuasi diri.

.520!

"oke aku mundur" Shikamaru berdiri menghela nafas lembut. Setelah sebelumnya nyaris _heart attack_ karena sebuah foto, dia sekarang sudah menenangkan diri dan mencoba berpikir jernih.

Sasuke tersenyum puas diatas kursi besar kepemimpinan OSIS. Seperti jijik, Sasuke melemparkan selembar foto di tangannya sampai jatuh didekat kaki Shikamaru.

Tanpa ada niat mengambil foto itu, Shikamaru segera hengkang dari ruang kerja si ketua OSIS diktator. Meninggalkan Sasuke si brengsek yang tersenyum menang. Dalam kegiatan menjauhi pintu OSIS, Shikamaru berpapasan dengan Naruto. Dan tetap berjalan lurus tanpa berhenti dan menyapa si blonde cantik yang dari gerak-geriknya ingin menyapa dan menebar feromone berlebihnya. Saat ini Shikamaru hanya ingin cari zona aman dengan menghindari pesona si Aphrodite yang tak pernah luntur dan membuatnya selalu ingin menempel pada —yang kata anak laki-laki yang baru saja mengancamnya itu bahwa Naruto Namikaze milik Sasuke Uchiha. Hah!

Masa bodoh dengan milik siapa Naruto itu, yang Shikamaru tahu hanya dia harus segera menyingkirkan portal yang baru dibuat Sasuke agar dia bisa tetap pada hormon remajanya yang menginginkan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya.

Shikamaru mencoba menerka darimana Sasuke mendapatkan foto dirinya sedang merokok. _Hell_ jika ayahnya sampai tahu, Shikamaru yakin dirinya pasti akan segera digunduli. Ayahnya yang seorang duta anti rokok dan narkoba itu pasti marah besar jika mengetahui ini. Otak dinginnya bersuara agar kali ini menurut pada Uchiha si _holly_ absolut yang juga menginginkan Naruto si Aphrodite.

hai! ada pemula disini. sumpah saya butuh masukan dan tanggapan kalian/para readers/ buat ini. so? review ya


	2. Kencan, Naruto!

**WARNING!** Ini cuma drables yang saya buat dengan tujuan merefresh otak yang lagi danger karena udah kelas 3. Banyak **typo/s/** yang akan anda temukan disini. Ini fict yang didalamnya terdapat **bashing chara.** Saya menerima apapun pikiran anda. **Just blame me if you want**. Silent readers? **Review kalian lah yang paling saya tunggu** , sebenernya. Yo!

.

.

"Dobe, ayo kencan." Sasuke meletakkan penanya dan mendorong buku tulisnya sendiri ke arah Naruto yang sibuk mengangkat tempat pensil kuningnya sambil bergumam 'nguung nguuuung, terbaaang'.

Naruto meletakkan kotak pensilnya ke meja kemudian mengambil buku Sasuke. "Jangan berisik, teme. Ini perpustakaan." Tangan kanannya sekarang mengapit pena dan saphire langit musim panasnya menjelajah angka-angka yang diberi lambang Integral yang ditulis rapi dibuku tulis milik Sasuke itu.

Sasuke mendecak. "Hn." Onyx Sasuke mengamati semua gerakan yang dibuat Naruto yang sekarang sudah mulai menyalin pekerjaannya. "Pulang sekolah nanti kita kencan. Ada tempat yang ingin aku datangi bersamamu." penyakit tidak mau dibantah Sasuke kumat.

"Hari ini ada jam sore, teme. Masa mau pergi pas pulang les?" fokus Naruto tetap pada barisan jawaban pr matematika yang baru diberi tadi pagi dan harus dikumpulkan besok milik Sasuke. Beruntung Naruto memilik si jenius pelit Sasuke yang rela membagi jawabannya pada si oon manis Naruto. Apa sih yang tidak akan diberikan Sasuke Uchiha pada Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto? Uh.

"Sepulang les juga tidak buruk."

"Tidak mau ah. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu rajin. Aku ingin bolos les. Aku juga tidak mau kencan denganmu. Aku sudah punya janji." Lidah Naruto terjulur untuk mengolok Sasuke.

Otot dibawah mata Sasuke berkedut. "Dasar bodoh. Mau kemana kau? Tidak mungkin jika pulang."

Naruto nyengir kuda. "Aku mau ke Kirigakure."

Sasuke melotot. "Kau mau kemana?! Kirigakure?! Mau cari Nagato?! Yahiko?! Atau jangan-jangan kau punya kecengan baru?!" suara Sasuke yang meninggi membuat beberapa murid menoleh pada pasangan paling _hot_ se-Konoha yang duduk di bangku pojok dekat rak paling ujung itu.

"Heheh. Aku janjian ketemu Pain." Naruto mode liar kumat.

"Cih, dobe. Sekarang kau bahkan mendekati anak itu? Apa bagusnya wajah penuh tindik itu, heh!" rahang tegas Sasuke mengeras.

" _Pierching_ Pain keren kok. Lagipula dia kan wakil ketua OSIS. Lumayan lah~" Wajah Naruto berbinar.

"Ya Tuhan." Sasuke ingin sekali menjambak rambut blonde Naruto yang sekarang digelung tinggi dengan asal dan memperlihatkan tengkuk mulus yang membuat Sasuke beberapa kali salah fokus. "Aku malahan ketua OSIS, dobe. Dilihat dari manapun, aku jauh lebih keren dan tampan." Mengetuk-ketuk meja dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Tangan Naruto berhenti menulis. Bibir pinknya mengerucut. " _No. Chicken butt_ mu itu loh, teme! Alay." Percaya saja, bahwa hanya Naruto yang dengan lantang mengatai Sasuke. Oh, hitung juga sulung Namikaze Uzumaki. Kalian harus bertemu dengan si raja satan itu.

"Ini sensasional, dobe." Sasuke berkata nista sambil mengelus sayang rambutnya.

"Alay." Bola mata Naruto memutar jengah.

"Hn." Bibir Sasuke mengatup marah.

Naruto ingin melanjutkan menconteknya, tapi dengan _mood swing_ Sasuke, Naruto memilih bungkam dan iseng mengusapi garis tekstur kayu mahoni mejanya.

"Apa jika aku mengubah gaya rambut, kau mau menikah denganku?" mata tajam Sasuke fokus pada Naruto.

Tersedak ludahnya sendiri, Naruto berpikir dirinya akan mati duduk. "Gila. Apaan sih maumu, teme?!"

"Aku sedang melamarmu, bodoh. Dasar idiot."

"Oh! Aku tidak idiot, brengsek! Dasar tidak romantis."

"Dobe. Sekarang jawab. Mau menikah atau kencan?"

Tanpa bisa ditahan, pipi Naruto bersemu. Naruto mengutuk pikirannya yang sempat berpikir meng'iya'kan. "Teme dungu! Aku tidak mau keduanya ttebayo! Aku masih 17!"

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun. Hanya membereskan bukunya yang akan disalin Naruto dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin beranjak.

"O-oh teme~" Naruto mengais tangan Sasuke.

Si raven diam menuntut jawaban yang diinginkannya dari si blonde.

Bahu Naruto turun dan senyum lima jari andalannya yang dipaksakan menghiasi wajahnya. "Oke. Sepulang sekolah ayo kencan."

Sasuke duduk anteng kembali dan berkata, "Kuberi waktu 10 menit untuk menulis. Setelahnya ayo berangkat."

"Apah? Kau tidak les dulu, aku akan bolos dan menunggumu di kantin. Aku oke kok. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin otakku dipaksa rodi." Wajah jijik Naruto muncul dan tangannya kembali bekerja sambil matanya sesekali melirik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menunggu, dobe. Kencan denganmu terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada cari ilmu." Sasuke nyengir yang membuat wajahnya makin tampan.

"Hii. Wajahmu mengerikan, teme." Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya agar tidak melihat wajah tampan aneh milik bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn." Tangan putih porselen Sasuke menyelip kebelakang tengkuk Naruto. "Bagaimana kau pulang kencan nanti aku bicara pada orang tuamu kalau kita akan menikah?"

"Teme gilaaa!"

.

.

Oh tuhan! Jadi anak kelas 3 itu belibet. Bimbel lah. Ngurusin data lah. Cari info universitas lah. Beuh buat gue yang notabene wakil ketua kelas, tambah banyak banget pr nya. Udah ah, Cuma pengen bilang; buat siapa aja yang lagi panas otaknya, keep calm. Gausah memvorsir diri. Apa aja yang terlalu berlebihan itu pasti gak baik. Thanks banget buat kalian yang review, fav dan follow ^^. Dukungan kalian itu loh, bikin gemes pengen posting lagi. Hahah!

ULTIMATE. NARUTO. 520!


	3. Jealous Naruto

**WARNING**! Naruto cewek ya disini^^. Didalam fict ini anda akan menemukan **bashing chara**. **Just blame me if you want**. Atau jangan terusin baca kalo bener-bener gak tahan. Saya menerima apapun pikiran anda. Yo!

.

.

"Sasuke, apa kau punya pacar?" anak perempuan berambut merah darah dengan kacamata di wajah putihnya itu menggandeng lengan Sasuke yang berjalan di kanannya.

Sasuke diam saja. Menatap lurus seolah di ujung koridor sepi ini ada malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menantinya.

"Tidak? Oh kenapa? Kurasa kau harusnya punya beberapa."

Sasuke tetap diam. Apa jika dia mati dia akan bisa melihat bagaimana wujud malaikat maut?

"Mau berkencan denganku?"

"..." bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke belum ingin mati sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau hari minggu kita ke mall?"

"..." bagaimana nasib Aphroditenya yang ia tinggal nanti? Jika malaikat maut ada di ujung koridor, dia akan meminta agar diijinkan hidup lebih lama.

"Ok aku akan menunggumu dirumahku. Kau tau rumahku kan?" anak perempuan itu berkata seolah Sasuke memang meresponnya dengan positif. Tanpa sungkan, si perempuan mendekap erat lengan berbalut almamater seragam Sasuke.

"..." ya dan malaikat maut harus mau mengabulkan permintaan Uchiha. Harus. Uchiha Sasuke kan absolut. Eh.

"Yeay senangnya Sasuke mau kencan denganku." Anak perempuan itu memekik senang.

"..." oh tapi ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rupa malaikat ma—, "Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan mulutnya komat-kamit. Manik onyx-nya melihat didepan —ujung koridor ada sosok pendek dengan seluruh tubuh tertutup jubah hitam lengkap dengan tudung kepala yang runcing di puncak. Sasuke berani bersumpah jika ia tadi hanya sedang iseng membayangkan malaikat maut, tanpa maksud memberi tahu Tuhan bahwa dia ingin jadwal bertemu malaikat maut dipercepat.

Anak perempuan disamping Sasuke menatap bingung Sasuke yang mencebikkan mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari beberapa detik lalu. "Ada apa, sayang?" dengan sayang dia menyentuh dan mengusap pipi putih si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke melotot saat menangkap siluet di ujung koridor itu mendekat. Seharusnya dia tadi tidak usah ikut rapat bersama dengan OSIS Kirigakure. Dia yakin 100% OSIS Konoha mampu menyelesaikan _project_ walikota untuk sekolah bersih nasional. SMA Konoha sudah cukup memenuhi persyaratan yang diajukan. Tidak perlu harus bekerja sama pembagian tugas dengan SMA tetangga itu. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan terjebak bersama ketua OSIS berambut merah dari Kirigakure ini juga 2 waka Kesiswaan yang sudah hampir uzur dan tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang visi misi sekolah yang perlu dirubah. Dan utamanya adalah dia tidak perlu bertemu dengan malaikat mautnya sekarang.

Sasuke menatap sosok yang semakin dekat itu dari atas ke bawah. Dan matanya harus kembali menggelinding melihat sosok itu membawa ember ditangan kirinya. Ember? Dan bagaimana bisa si malaikat maut itu punya wajah mirip Namikaze Naruto?

Sasuke merasakan lengan kirinya direngkuh kuat oleh Uzumaki Karin—anak perempuan yang baru disadarinya terus menempel. Baru detik yang lalu dia meninggalkan perhatiannya dari si malaikat maut, di detik ini dia melihat malaikat maut yang punya wajah Naruto-Aphrodite itu berlari kearahnya.

Sasuke menemukan dirinya melihat cairan yang keluar dari ember yang dipegang oleh si pelari malaikat maut. Darah? "Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan." Sekali lagi Sasuke merasa dia ingin dekat dengan Tuhan. Hormon adrenalinnya mengucur deras. Oh dia harus mengajukan permintaannya sekarang.

Sasuke baru akan membuka mulut saat si Aphrodite malaikat maut sudah tepat didepannya dan tersenyum miring. Si bungsu Uchiha mengakui dia sangat terobsesi pada si bungsu Namikaze. Dia benar-benar menyadari bahwa dia amat menyukai si blonde bodoh itu sampai-sampai terpesona pada senyuman miring si malaikat maut yang mirip Aphrodite. Sasuke tidak lagi memikirkan permohonannya. Dia bahagia bisa tetap mengenang gadis yang disukainya sampai akhir hayat. Sasuke sadar dia brengsek karena dari dulu sampai sekarang suka menyakiti hati gadis yang menyukainya. _Fans-fans_ nya terlalu membisingkan. Tapi sampai detik ini, dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu mengabadikan wajah gadis yang dari dulu sampai sekarang menggantung perasaan sukanya. Si Dobe Namikaze memang spesial di mata si Teme Uchiha. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kotor, Teme." Dan si malikat maut dengan kecepatan kedipan mata, berjinjit dan menumpahkan isi embernya keatas kepala si raven Uchiha. "kau ditempeli gadis tidak tahu diri," Naruto melirik tajam Karin yang melotot sambil gemelatuk gigi. "Dan sebagai orang yang kau anggap tunangan, aku sedang berbaik hati membersihkanmu."

Sasuke kelihatannya mengalami delusi parah. Pertama, isi ember itu bukan darah. Hanya air. Kedua, itu bukan malaikat maut. Hanya si Dobe. Entah ada apa sampai blonde itu berjubah. Ketiga, bagaimana si diktator Uchiha ini bisa dengan mudah di _bully_ dengan air yang sekarang sudah membasahi pakaiannya? Keempat, bukankah Uzumaki Karin disebelahnya ini masih sepupu dari Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, ibu Naruto?

Dengan kasar, dia mengusap wajahnya yang masih meneteskan air. _Hell_ , dia merasa dingin sekarang. Sasuke melangkah terburu saat menemukan Naruto sudah berjalan menjauh.

Naruto berbalik kasar sampai tudung jubahnya terbuka. Menampakan rambut blondenya yang terurai. Lengannya dicekal oleh Sasuke yang basah.

"Ada apa, sayang?" dengan lirikan tajam, Naruto meniru suara Karin saat memanggil Sasuke.

Bukannya marah, Sasuke malah memeluk Naruto. "Aku tahu kau akhirnya tidak akan mampu menolakku. Kau memang tunanganku. Aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Kau juga menyukaiku, 'kan?"

Naruto yang merasakan jubahnya mulai meresap air dari baju Sasuke, mulai meronta. "Hanya dalam mimpi indahmu, brengsek! Lepas! Jubahku jadi basah nanti. Ini jubah klub drama tahu. Aku bisa dipenggal Anko-sensei!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang mengamuk dalam pelukannya, malahan Sasuke semakin ingin menekan kepala kuning itu ke dadanya. " _You're jealous, sweety_."

Naruto mencubit pinggang Sasuke sampai dia bebas. " _You're sick, bastard!_ " tanpa koordinasi lagi, dia berlari menjauh. Bajunya sudah terlanjur basah—walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

" _I swear I'll hold you 'til I die_. Naruto!" layaknya drama, Sasuke berlari mengejar sang pujaan hati sambil menyeru nama Aphroditenya.

Karin berdiri tegak sambil menggigit pipi dalamnya. Sudah dia tunggu saat-saat dimana ia mendapatkan laki-laki yang disukainya dan dihancurkan begitu saja oleh salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dibencinya. Karin dengan tidak malu, meludah di lantai koridor sepi SMA Konoha itu.

.

.

Pertama; Saya mohon maaf atas segala bentuk typo di chap 2. Waktu itu saya buru-buru dan gak sempet cek ulang.

Kedua; Mohon maaf lagi kalau di chap ini masih ada typo. Saya sudah membaca ulang dan saya cukup puas dengan ini tapi saya hanya manusia yang kadang khilaf \/ dan sorry juga yang kelewatan saya bales reviewnya. Saya ngebales kalian lewat pm ya. Silahkan di cek.

Ketiga; Big thanks buat kalian yang review /hug/ dan fav dan follow! Paramater mood saya bener-bener naik ke puncak pas baca satu per satu review kalian kak. Really glad ^^

Keempat; SiDers? Mana suara kalian kak?! Ayok pada mucul biar saya ada semangat update kilat ._.

Kelima; Saya rasa note ini terlalu panjang, so—

ULTIMATE. NARUTO. 520!


	4. Naruto's Revenge

**WARNING**! Didalam fict ini anda akan menemukan **bashing chara**. **Just blame me if you want**. Atau jangan terusin baca kalo bener-bener gak tahan. Saya menerima apapun pikiran anda. SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^

.

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, dobe?"

Naruto terlentang damai di atas ranjang single rumah sakit Konoha. Wajah manisnya msih tidak berekspresi sejak beberapa saat lalu sadar dari keadaan tidak sadarnya. Manik saphire indah itu menatap langit-langit putih diatasnya dengan tenang.

"Naruto?" Sasuke dengan gaya kerennya duduk anteng disebelah ranjang itu mencoba memanggil lagi Aphrodite-nya.

Si anak perempuan yang dipanggil menoleh dan menemukan wajah yang ingin sekali ia cakar saat itu juga sedang menatapnya dengan onyx yang tajam. "Karin akan kuberi pelajaran." Tepat setelah menutup mulutnya, gadis blonde yang masih dengan seragam sekolah itu duduk tergesa dan menyibak selimut. "Ah!" infus dipunggung tangan kiri Naruto menahan gerakannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke melas. Sasuke berteriak keras membuat dokter wanita yang sedang berjaga dekat pintu berjengit dan sigap mendekat. Beberapa pasang mata yang juga mendiami ruang darurat itu melirik ingin tahu. "Darah di infus." Pekik Sasuke saat si dokter perempuan menyingkirkan kursi yang tadinya didudukinya.

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Saya mengerti." Setelahnya segera mencabut jarum infus di tangan Naruto. Darah mengucur keluar. Naruto benar-benar ingin mencakar Sasuke saat itu juga saat mata berbeda warna mereka bertemu. Dua orang perawat—satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan— datang menyusul membawa kotak perak.

Sasuke mundur teratur. Mempersilahkan yang lebih ahli untuk menangani sang Aphrodite. Onyx-nya seolah tidak ingin memperhatikan sekitar. Hanya ingin menangkap setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan gadis yang duduk merengut diatas ranjang single itu. Pasien-pasien lain menatap tertarik pada gadis blonde manis yang baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh sekolahnya karena keracunan 1 jam yang lalu itu.

Tidak ada gerakan apapun, Sasuke berdiri bak patung. Matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto. Seolah Naruto adalah hewan buas yang sedang dijinakkan paksa.

"Saya tidak ingin di infus." Dokter wanita yang sedang mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari kotak perak itu menghentikan gerakannya ketika sang pasien berucap.

"Kalau begitu saya butuh persetujuan wali anda, nona." Si dokter melirik Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali pada Naruto yang menampakkan ekspresi jenuh.

"Saya bilang saya tidak ingin di infus. Saya ingin segera pulang. Jadi tolong segera dokter bersihkan luka saya dan saya secepatnya akan mengurus administrasi."

Dokter wanita itu mengerutkan kening. "Saya mengerti maksud anda. Tapi saya harus benar-benar mendapatkan persetujuan dari wali anda jika anda tidak ingin di rawat. Jadi, dimana wali anda?"

Sasuke tidak mencoba melakukan apapun. Dia hanya melihat keadaan. Sekarang bahkan saat Naruto menatapnya tidak suka, Sasuke tetap bergeming. Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto melihat lewat bahunya. Ekspresi tidak sukanya berubah menjadi berkali-kali lipat tidak suka.

"Namikaze Naruto," suara bass tinggi pria terdengar membuat Sasuke dan 3 orang yang menangani Naruto menatap pintu masuk di balik punggung si raven. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dasar lemah." Secepat dua kedipan mata, pria berambut oranye yang awalnya berdiri berkacak pinggang di pintu itu sudah memeluk Naruto.

"Saya wali dari Naruto Namikaze, Kurama Namikaze. Kakak dari gadis manja ini."

Sasuke menatap tidak suka. Walaupun Sasuke kenal dengan baik siapa pria itu, dia tetap tidak suka.

Si dokter mengangguk. "Nona Namikaze mengatakan tidak ingin dirawat. Tapi saya harus tetap melanjutkan prosedur."

"Dia tidak dirawat. Percaya padaku, Tsunade tidak akan suka melihat cucu kesayangnya ada disini." Ucap Kurama tanpa sopan santun.

Perawat perempuan yang bediri didekat Naruto menutup mulutnya sambil menatap Naruto dan Kurama bergantian. Si perawat laki-laki mengangguk gugup. Dan si dokter, "Oh pemilik— kalau begitu kami permisi. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan lagi, silahkan memanggil saya." Membereskan peralatannya, kemudian mereka berlalu dengan sopan.

"Yo, Uchiha!" ujar si pria tampan oranye saat Sasuke berdiri di seberangnya.

Terkekeh pelan kemudian mendengus, Kurama tahu bungsu Uchiha yang mengaku kekasih —dan tunangan adiknya ini memang tidak terlalu bersahabat dengannya. Tapi Kurama tidak peduli. Toh dia juga tidak begitu menyukai diktator yang ingin mendominasi rubah kecilnya. Bagi pengidap sister complex Namikaze ini, Naruto adalah miliknya. Hanya Kurama Namikaze yang boleh mendominasi si rubah Aphrodite. "Jadi?" Kurama kembali pada Naruto.

Naruto menarik surai oranye semi panjang Kurama dengan brutal. Membuat si pria yang tidak siap, mencondongkan badannya ke depan mendekati tangan mungil si blonde. Mencoba sedikit meringankan jambakan adik kesayangannya yang semakin lama semakin terasa sampai ke akar rambut.

Sasuke memandang takjub perkelahian di depannya. Jika dirinya yang disiksa Naruto itu adalah hal biasa, maka saat manusia sekaliber Kurama pasrah ditangan Naruto, itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Serius, Naruto suka sekali menganiayanya secara lahir dan batin.

Semua pasang mata di ruang lebar putih khas rumah sakit itu tidak henti menatap kejadian _anti mainstream_ didekat mereka itu.

Kurama masih terombang-ambing ditangan Naruto. Dia harus segera mengambil tindakan jika tidak ingin rambut _handsome_ nya rontok sia-sia. Tangan besar miliknya ia gerakkan. Menampar dari samping dada gembul sang adik.

Seketika Naruto berhenti dan menarik tangannya untuk melindungi dadanya sendiri. " _Brother dumbass_! _You're crazy_!" Naruto berteriak keras lalu menendang perut Kurama tanpa ampun.

Melotot horor—sangat tidak Uchiha—, Sasuke tidak menyangka Kurama akan melakukan pelecehan pada adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Kurama semudah itu menyentuh dada Naruto?

"Kau yang memulai kok." Kurama mengelus kepala dengan tangan kanannya dan perut tendangan Naruto dengan tangan kiri. Sebuah senyum mengejek terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Masih dengan tangan menyilang didepan dada, Naruto memalingkan wajah dari Kurama. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan matanya bersiroboh dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke. Tanpa ba bi bu, Naruto menubruk Sasuke. "Temee~"

Sasuke sudah bersumpah dalam hati, tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan apapun.

Dengan senang hati, Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto. Tangan kirinya mengelus punggug Naruto dan tangan kanannya di tengkuk belakang Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum senang. Serius, dia tersenyum! Ini _fanservice_ yang diberikan Naruto khusus untuknya secara sukarela. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini.

Tangan putih besar Kurama maju. "Berhenti grepe-grepe, anak ayam!" berusaha menarik tubuh suci Naruto dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak mau melepaskan Naruto. Naruto? Oh senangnya dalam hati Sasuke mendapati Aphrodite-nya semakin erat memeluk tubuh berototnya.

Sasuke tersenyum nista pada rubah senior didepannya.

Kurama melotot dan semakin gencar.

"Please menjauh dariku, tuan cabul!" kata Naruto sebelum tiga kedipan mata. Setelahnya ia berhenti memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke memegangi kemeja bagian pinggang Naruto saat Naruto melepas pelukannya dan tergerak menjauh ditarik Kurama. "Dobe?"

"Aku lupa kalau masih marah padamu, brengsek." Si gadis blonde tidak peduli si pria oranye yang memeluknya seenak jidat.

"He? Kalian putus?" kata Kurama disela kegiatan mari melindungi rubah kecil dari anak ayam dan mari memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Tidak!" Naruto dan Sasuke berkata kompak. Sasuke merasa dirinya punya sayap yang membawanya terbang melewati awan. "Kami bahkan tidak pernah pacaran." Oh! Sayap Sasuke menghilang dan saatnya menapak tanah kenyataan lagi.

Kurama tersenyum jijik saat Sasuke mendesis. "Hentikan desisan alaymu, anak ayam."

"Aku jadi tambah benci pada Uzumaki Karin." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Gadis manis blonde itu duduk di ranjang. Kaki jenjangnya menjuntai tidak menyentuh lantai.

Kurama melepaskan Naruto. "Si sepupu merah mata empat itu? Ada apa?"

Sasuke mendecih tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia meracuniku."

Alis tebal Kurama naik sebelah, "Apa semudah itu meracunimu? Oh jika gadis tidak tahu diri itu saja bisa meracunimu, mungkin rencana dari otak jeniusku bahkan tidak akan pernah terpikir oleh anak rubah yang bodoh sepertimu." Kurama memasang pose berpikir yang jika menurut orang lain keren maka yang dipikirkan Naruto adalah bayangkan rubah berekor sembilan yang mencari cara membuka gerbang neraka lebar-lebar.

"Bukan itu poinnya, _older bro_ ," Naruto menampar pipi mulus Kurama lalu menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan _happy teeth_ nya. Dengan hanya 1 gerakan, gadis blonde itu turun dari ranjang. Untung rok pendeknya bisa diajak kerjasama. "Uzumaki Karin, katakan hallo pada Sasuke." Kurama dan Sasuke bertukar pandang untuk beberapa detik. Apapun yang sedang direncanakan otak berkarat Naruto, itu pasti akan memberi pelajaran pada Karin. "Ngomong-ngomong," wajah polos Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Pipi putih Sasuke merona samar. "Dimana sepatuku?" jari kaki Naruto yang terbungkus kaos kaki kuning pendek mulai mengetuk lantai.

-520!-

Uzumaki Karin— gadis berambut merah mengerang diatas ranjang single ruang darurat rumah sakit Konoha. Kacamatanya ada diatas nakas samping ranjangnya. Wajahnya merengut menatap langit-langit putih diatasnya.

"Uzumaki Karin." Karin menoleh mendapati Naruto dan Sasuke diambang pintu. Jika tidak ada Naruto, mungkin Karin akan _flirting_ pada Sasuke. Tapi oh— Karin merasa perutnya mual lagi. Menemukan Naruto dan sekarang ditambah Kurama Namikaze dibelakang Naruto mau tidak mau membuat Karin merasakan cairan lambung yang naik ke tenggorokannya terasa lebih menjijikkan. Apa yang membuat Kurama ada disana? Setelah sekian lama Karin bersembunyi dari manusia satan itu, kenapa tanpa diundang dia ada disana? Apa Kurama tahu dia meracuni adiknya? Oh mati saja, Karin!

Ketiga orang yang Karin yakini mendalangi kasus keracunan sampai mengakibatkannya masuk rumah sakit itu berjalan mendekat.

"Seharusnya kau belajar dari kesalahan orang lain. Secara tidak langsung, ini namanya senjata makan tuan," Naruto memainkan kacamata Karin ditangan kirinya. "Jika kau memberiku sesuatu, aku membalasnya. Akan kukembalikan senilai sama. Sayangnya kau memberiku ssesuatu yang cukup berbeda. Meracuniku lewat makanan yang kau berikan pada Sasuke, huh? Kalau begitu selamat makan pada racun yang kuberikan pada makanan Sasuke untukmu, Karin. Malahan masih untung aku langsung memanggil ambulan. Coba kalau tidak?" Naruto tersenyum rubah.

Karin sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab olokan Naruto. Matanya melirik was-was Kurama. Jika dia salah bicara, entah apa yang akan dilakukan raja satan Kurama karena membalas adik kesayangannya. Karin sedikit banyak trauma pada kelakuan Kurama padanya saat kecil dulu. Dia hanya tidak suka pada Naruto yang selalu diperhatikan semua orang. Padahal dia merasa lebih manis daripada Naruto. Dia hanya mengiris jari Naruto. Dan Kurama membuatnya menangis di pohon _plum_ taman dekat rumahnya. Bayangkan anak semanis dirinya digantung terbalik didahan pohon plum. Kurama sangat jahat dan tega. Kepalanya pusing dan dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Entah harus merasa lega atau menderita karena tidak ada yang menyadari keadaan mengenaskannya. 3 jam digantung, Kurama kembali membawa bola berwarna kuning dan menurunkannya. Senyum puas terbit di bibirnya. Sejak saat itu Karin punya trauma parah pada Kurama.

Membuang kacamata Karin kelantai tanpa merasa salah, Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya. Dan berbisik didekat telinga Karin, "Pelajari tempatmu, Karin Uzumaki."

"Jika aku menemukan kau mencari gara-gara lagi, kupastikan aku sendiri yang akan memberimu pelajaran." Sasuke masih berekspresi sekeras batu.

Karin bergeming. Uchiha Sasuke kelihatan tidak jauh beda dengan Kurama. "Saa saa— sepupu?" Hidung Karin kembang kempis. "Kupikir kapan-kapan kita harus main bersama." Kurama yang berdiri didekat Naruto, dengan wajah polos menginjak kacamata Karin dengan _boot_ nya.

"Kami pergi dulu, sepupu! Cepat sembuh~" Naruto berjalan pergi dengan riang diikuti Sasuke dan Kurama. "Yuhu yuhu balas dendam rasanya memang manis~"

Selepas kepergian ketiga manusia satan itu, Karin melirik kacamatanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Dengan perutnya yang semakin terasa tidak karuan, gadis berambut merah darah itu melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal sekuat tenaga.

Hilang sudah semua ambisinya menantang Naruto Namikaze. Hilang juga ambisinya menggoda Sasuke Uchiha. Katakan saja Karin sebagai gadis sekali gertak langsung ciut. Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah pasangan yang kuat. Oh ditambah Kurama Namikaze juga. Semua terasa tidak tergapai sekarang untukmu Karin Uzumaki.

.

.

Hai? Bagaimana menurutmu tentang ini? **Isi di kotak review** ya supaya saya bisa tau apa pendapatmu ^^ Saya membaca semua review kalian dan saya mempersembahkan chap ini dengan word yang lebih panjang. Untuk sementara waktu saya belum bisa membalas review kalian. Saya sedang mengalami tekanan karena ada banyak insiden yang mengguncang batin saya /apaini. Udah ah melow banget/.

Oh iya sama sekalian, **kalau saya longgar jadwal update saya itu jumat sabtu**. Plis jangan bilang kalau ini masih kurang! Dan lagi, minggu depan mohon maaf **sepertinya** saya berhalangan update. **Big thanks** ya buat kamu yang udah raview dan fav dan follow. Saya doakan semoga kamu gak bosen stay tune! Heheh

ULTIMATE. NARUTO. 520!


	5. Naruto, The Bullies

**WARNING**! Didalam fict ini anda akan menemukan **bashing chara**. **Just blame me if you want**. Atau jangan terusin baca kalo bener-bener gak tahan. Saya menerima apapun pikiran anda. SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^

.

.

"Santai, Dobe." Sasuke duduk bersandar pada sandaran kursi ber _sponge_ hijau yang didudukinya. Onixnya menatap jengah pada kepala kuning diseberang meja.

Naruto menyeruput mie ramennya dengan semangat. Wajah tan manisnya terlihat tidak peduli jika visualisasinya berantakan gara-gara cara makan yang badas. "Aphaan swih, Twemwe." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh. Kuah ramen yang merah mulai muncrat-muncrat dari mulutnya dan terciprat ke meja.

"..." dengan telaten, Sasuke mengambil _tissue_ disebelah jus tomatnya dan mengelap bagian-bagian meja yang basah oleh cairan merah kental.

Sasuke bersumpah dia sama sekali tidak jijik pada tingkah _absurd_ Naruto. Sekalipun Naruto dengan keadaan makan mengenaskan itu, Sasuke tetap merasa jika dia tidak bisa berpaling. Dalam keadaan apapun, si Aphrodite selalu menebar _pheromon_ e berlebihnya. Siapa yang bisa mengabaikan saja gadis manis yang unik itu coba? Jadi Sasuke adalah 1 dari sekian banyak korban.

Mengangkat mangkuknya, Naruto mendekatkan pinggiran mangkuk ke mulutnya dan menegak sisa kuah ramen tanpa malu. "Ah~! Enak sekali ttebayo!" Naruto meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu dan mengibaskan rambut blondenya yang terurai.

"Cara makanmu itu, Dobe." Sasuke mendecak.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka? Lagian mau apa sih kau, Teme? Dari tadi ngekor mulu. Pulang saja sana." Sedetik wajah cemberut Naruto berubah kembali berbinar sambil mengangkat tangan kanan tinggi. "Kak Ayame! Ramennya satu mangkuk lagi!" teriak Naruto pada seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang yang ada di balik _counter_.

"Oke, Naruto" jawab Ayame.

"Maksudmu pulang dan meninggalkanmu makan berdua dengan si tukang makan temannya Shikamaru, huh? Tidak, Dobe." Sasuke masih mengelap meja yang basah. _Kenapa tidak selesai-selesai?!_ Batin Sasuke murka.

"Si tukang makan temannya Shikamaru itu ada disini, Uchiha!" Akamichi Chouji sedang dalam acara makan ramen piring yang keempat saat Sasuke menyindirnya. Chouji duduk disebelah Sasuke dan menyebrangi kursi kosong disamping Naruto. Si pangeran es itu tidak rela Naruto duduk dekat-dekat dengan anak laki-laki lain.

"Hn."

Chouji memilih tidak menanggapi si ketua OSIS Konoha itu lagi.

 _Smartphone_ kuning Naruto yang ada di atas meja dekat lipatan tangannya itu bergetar panjang. Kemudian jemari tan lentik itu meraihnya. " _This is Naruto speaking_." Naruto berucap pada _phonecell_ didekat telinganya itu.

"..."

"Oh kak Ku~ Aku sedang ditempat makan."

"..." Ayame datang membawa nampan yang ditumpangi mangkuk yang mengepulkan asap. Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan berucap terima kasih tanpa suara.

"Oke. Sebentar lagi pulang." Naruto menjawab tak acuh. Dirinya sibuk menghirupi aroma yang dikeluarkan mangkuk berasap itu. Sasuke tidak bohong saat melihat air liur Naruto hampir menetes. Uh.

"..."

"Ya ya. Sebentar lagi, oke. Aku sedang makan, kak." Naruto menegakkan badannya.

"..."

Melirik Sasuke, "Kak, kau tahu, dari tadi ada anak ayam yang membuntutiku. Menurutmu aku harus apa?" Naruto menyeringai.

"..." Sasuke melotot. Chouji yang sedikit banyak ikut mendengar, hanya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak mungkin menyiramnya dattebayo~. Kasihan kan anak ayamnya. Nanti wajah tampan dan rambut pantat ayamnya jadi layu dan tidak laku lagi." Naruto berpuran-pura menatap selain Sasuke dan menahan tawa. Sasuke mendecak keras. Chouji tidak bisa lagi mengontrol diri. Tawa keras keluar dari mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan mie. Memang hanya ditangan Naruto, Sasuke si tak terbantahkan dan tak bercela itu bisa begitu mudah direndahkan.

"..."

"Oke oke. Sudah dulu, kak Ku. Aku akan makan dengan cepat dan segera pulang. Tidak usah jemput. Oke?" saphire Naruto masih menolak Sasuke sebagai objek. Tapi Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang memelototinya.

"..."

"Daah." Sambungan terputus. Naruto kembali meletakkan _phonecell_ ditempat asal.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada percakapan lagi di meja itu. Chouji masih tertawa gila. Sasuke bersidekap tangan dan menatap tajam Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mulai fokus dengan ramen piring ketiganya.

"Berhenti ngakak, Chouji. Sasuke marah tuh." Naruto menyeruput mienya tak acuh.

Chouji langsung diam saat dilirik tajam oleh raven di sampingnya. "Sumpah. _Sorry_ , Uchiha." Chouji sadar jika Sasuke bisa saja menghajarnya sekarang.

Sasuke masih dongkol. Ingat sedikit tentang tempo hari saat si Aphrodite yang dobe keterlaluan itu cemburu dan menyiramnya dengan air satu ember saat berjalan dikoridor sekolah bersama ketua OSIS permpuan dari Kirigakure.

Selanjutnya tidak ada lagi percakapan. Bahkan sampai ketiganya keluar dari kedai.

"Kapan-kapan makan bareng lagi ya, Chouji. Thanks udah ngajakin kesini. Walaupun ujungnya si Teme malah ikut."

Chouji tersenyum malu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. "Maaf ya Naruto. padahal maksudnya aku ingin membayarimu makan."

"Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan itu, Chouji. Percaya saja."

"Kalau begitu yok kuantar pulang."

"Aku diantar Sasuke saja. _Sorry_." Naruto menyikut Sasuke pelan. "Teme, mau mengantarku pulang 'kan?"

"..." Naruto dan Chouji diam menunggu jawaban Sasuke yang sejak tadi bahu diam.

"Kau marah, Teme?"

"..."

"Mau nganter atau tidak sih? Apa aku pulang bareng Cho—"

Sasuke menyela. "Tadi ngebully sekarang minta dianter pulang? Urat malumu putus, Dobe?"

"Tadi cuma bercanda, Teme. Jangan ngrajuk, please."

"..."

"Teme~ maaf deh."

"..."

"Sasu-teme~"

"Cium!"

Chouji kehilangan kata-kata dan berakhir melongo.

Naruto mendecak. Chuu. Satu kecupan dari bibir Naruto mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Kurang. Cium di bibir, idiot!" Semburat merah tercetak dipipi Sasuke.

Chouji tambah _speechless_.

"Ini tempat umum, Teme! Ngerti tempat dong!"

"Nolak?" dasarnya Sasuke itu memang diktator dan absolut. Tidak ingin dibantah.

"Bhuuu!" protes Naruto dan— chup! Bibir Naruto mendarat di sudut bibir kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Chouji yang sejak tadi menonton, hanya diam dan sekarang ditambah harus mengakui bahwa itu kali pertama melihat Sasuke si es yang tersenyum sejenis _flower boy_.

 _Jadi sejauh itu hubungan SasuNaru_. Batin Chouji merana dan berjanji tidak ingin merasakan patah hati sendirian. Besok dia akan mengadakan kumpul _fansclub_ si Aphrodite dan menceritakan peristiwa ini pada anggota yang lain. Biarkan saja besok mereka banjir air mata.

"ayo pulang, Dobe." Sasuke merengkuh pinggang Naruto dan menggiringnya pergi.

.

.

Kurang panjang? Bahasa berantakan? Maafkan saya! Typo mohon dimaklumi karena buatnya disela ngerjain tugas. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena ini buatnya gak fokus banget. Bahasa penulisan kecampur aduk sama bahasa sehari-hari. Maaf ya T^T

Saya sudah membalas reviewmu. Coba cek deh di pm mu ^^. Tapi maaf yang besaaar jika ternyata saya kelewatan membalasmu.

Sama saya juga lagi stuck banget karena nilai saya mengalami penurunan. Saya merasa bahwa saya sudah paham dan bisa, tapi ternyata pemahaman saya itu salah. Ini yang membuat saya dongkol banget! Parahnya temen belajar saya yang saya anggep bisa malah semakin menjerumuskan ke konsep yang salah! /roar!/

Memang terkadang apa yang kita pikir 'cukup', itu gak selalu berbanding lurus dengan kenyataannya. Buat kamu yang juga lagi sobbing the destiny, cobalah berpikir bahwa menyesal itu memang perlu tapi kalo penyesalanmu gak kamu wujudin pake tindakan di masa depan yang lebih baik, stop do that, guys! Gak ada artinya penyesalanmu itu. Kita gak boleh nyerah gara-gara awalan kita yag salah. Kita bisa memeperbaikinya. Kita musti bangkit untuk berusaha keras jadi lebih baik!

The last I say, terima kasih banyak atas review dan segala bentuk dukungan kalian lewat PM. Itu berarti banget loh. Sumpah. Tertarik buat review? Atau udah bosen? Jangan dong nanti saya juga ikutan bosen loh. Lagi ya! /hug/

ULTIMATE. NARUTO. 520!


	6. Like I'm Gonna Lose You, Naruto

**WARNING**! Naruto dan segala macam tokoh disini adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto. Didalam fict ini anda akan menemukan **bashing chara**. **Just blame me if you want**. Atau jangan terusin baca kalo bener-bener gak tahan. Saya menerima apapun pikiran anda. SELAMAT MEMBACA ^^

.

.

"Kib! Pesankan aku sekalian! Yang biasa! Pake pedes!" teriak Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi. Padahal yang sedang ia teriaki masih terpaut jarak 2 meter.

"Gak mau! Pesan sendiri!" seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat _spike_ dan memiliki sepasang tato unik di pipinya itu berlari kancil menjauh. Tubuhnya gesit menghindari murid-murid lain yang lalu lalang dikantin.

Naruto berdiri dari duduk dan melemparkan sneaker kuningnya. Kemudian tersenyum bangga. Seorang Naruto memang mempunyai _headshoot_ yang _awesome_. Sepatu itu melambung membentuk garis parabola lalu sukses mencapai tujuan —kepala coklat Kiba.

Setelah terhuyung dan menabrak punggung besar seorang siswa, Kiba mengumpat tanpa berbalik. Sudah tahu siapa yang melemparinya dan sudah tidak mau lagi cari gara-gara. Dia harus menuruti keinginan perempuan rubah tanpa protes. _Point_.

"Sepatumu, dobe." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menyempatkan diri menoyor kepala kuning Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengibaskan rambut blonde semi panjangnya kemudian kembali duduk.

Setelah memungut sepatu Naruto yang untungnya tidak terbawa arus manusia, Sasuke memaksa suara baritonenya memanggil nama Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak mengalahkan suara bising kantin yang penuh manusia sosial agar terdengar. "Aku mau beli minum. Kau pesan apa?" Sasuke menunjuk mesin minuman dengan jempolnya saat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Aku _cola_ teme!"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto sedang menggerakkan jarinya pada _screen smartphone_ kuningnya saat Sasuke meletakkan satu botol minuman soda dingin di depannya. Ditangan Sasuke sendiri ada satu botol teh hijau. "Teme, apa kau menyukaiku?" saphire Naruto tidak beranjak dari _smartphone_ nya.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri ditempatnya tadi duduk —diseberang Naruto terpisah meja single kantin yang berwarna merah mencolok. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" apa yang sedang dilakukan manusia kuning itu dengan _phonecell_ nya sampai mengajukan pertanyaan _ridiculous_ semacam itu.

"Tidak ada kok. Aku hanya membaca pesan _spam_ di _e-mail_ ku. ' _Apa orang disekitarmu menyukaimu? Bagaimana cara mereka menyukaimu? Temukan jawabannya dengan mengunjungi link dibawah ini!_ '. Bagaimana?" Naruto kemudian meletakkan smartphonenya ke meja dan mengambil minumannya.

Melihat Naruto kesusahan membuka botolnya, Sasuke merebut botol itu dan membukanya dengan mudah. Naruto menerima botolnya kembali dengan tak acuh. "Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mau-mau saja kau siksa dan kau jadikan pembantu setiap hari." Sasuke menumpu tubuhnya di tangan yang dilipat di meja. Memperhatikan Naruto yang terlihat menikmati meminum sodanya.

"Oh~ lalu bagaimana caramu menyukaiku?"

"Hn. Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Tidak benar-benar." Naruto memutar bola mataya. "Ayo cepat katakan."

"Hn. Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan siap dengan jawabanku, Dobe." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Heh? Apaan sih Teme."

"Jawabanku punya efek samping." Bisik Sasuke mendramatisir keadaan.

Lagi, Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Dasar alay. Oke-oke aku tanggung efeknya. Ayok katakan." Naruto memainkan _phonecell_ nya asal dengan tangan kanan.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar dan merapikan dasi hitam seragam sekolahnya. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tertarik mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke. " _I found myself dreaming in silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows. We —you and me— were walking on moonlight. And you pulled me close. Split second, and you disappeared! and then I was all alone. Woke up—not really 'cause I am still in my dream— in tears with you by my side. Breath of relief and I realized we're not promised tomorrow_."¹ Onyx itu sama sekali tidak beralih pada apapun selain saphire cerah didepannya. Tidak begitu peduli pada keadaan disekitarnya yang ramai dan juga banyak pasang mata yang mengamati _hot couple_ Konoha _High School_ yang terlihat sedang _lovey dovey_ itu. Sasuke berhenti untuk jeda yang ia anggap inilah waktunya untuk Naruto benar-benar mempersiapkan diri. Keh. " _So I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you. Like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted because we'll never know when we'll run of time_."¹ Tangan putih alabaster itu menggenggam tangan kiri tan karamel yang bertengger menggenggam botol soda. Baritone rendah itu entah kenapa sekarang membuat samar rona merah di pipi bergaris kucing Naruto. " _So I'm gonna love like I'm gonna lose you_."¹

Alis Naruto menukik tajam. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Membuatnya ingin tertawa tapi dia tahu ini bukan waktu yang pas.

"Efeknya adalah kau pasti sekarang merasa ingin menciumku. Kau sekarang juga menyukaiku. Aku tahu, Dobe. Makanya tadi aku mengatakan kau pasti tidak akan siap mendengarnya. Aku tahu kau pasti belum siap menikah denganku sekarang meskipun kau benar-benar ingin." Sasuke menggenggam semakin erat tangan kiri Naruto.

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

"Maaf, Dobe. Tapi aku janji akan menikahimu nanti. Janji. Dan sekarang kau harus fokus du—"

" _Stop it_!" Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke. "Otakmu mulai konslet, Sas. Sumpah. _Hell_ , aku sama sekali tidak merasa ingin menciummu, ewww! Apalagi menikah denganmu. Anganmu terlalu tinggi. Hati-hati pas jatuh nanti ya." Naruto geleng-geleng.

Sasuke menatap datar. Sedatar kepekaan Naruto pada suasana hati Sasuke.

Nampan warna merah pekat dan mangkuk dengan asap mengepul diletakkan Kiba di depan Naruto. "Nar, saranku kau cepat baikan deh dengan diktator di depanmu itu. Aku sebentar lagi ada rapat OSIS dengannya. Sayang pada temanmu ini lah. Aku tidak mau dia mendampratku padahal aku tidak salah. Sudah keseringan dia menyalah gunakan jabatannya untuk mencari pelampiasan pas musuhan denganmu. Oke? Kau temanku yang paling cantik, Aphrodite! Bye!" Setelah berbisik, Kiba berlari menjauh tidak mau berurusan lebih lanjut dengan ketua OSIS yang setiap hari PMS. Uhuok.

Naruto melirik pada Sasuke sebentar. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari ramen menggoda di depannya dan menjilat bibirnya canggung.

Wajah si Teme itu terlihat seperti ingin menelannya saja dan dia juga berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Kiba yang sudah susah payah membelikannya ramen. Padahal tadi ia cuma ingin mengerjai pecinta anjing itu.

Membeli ramen di kantin ini butuh teknik khusus. Karena mayoritas murid yang membeli ramen adalah murid laki-laki kekar yang ternyata juga menyukai makanan surga dunia itu—opini Naruto. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti. Para murid laki-laki itu biasanya akan langsung memberinya jalan.

Sebentar, dia sekarang harus benar-benar memikirkan cara untuk membalas kebaikan Kiba yang terancam dapat masalah dari Sasuke.

" _Sorry_ , Teme. Tapi benar loh aku sama sekali tidak tersentuh pada rayuanmu. Aku malahan merasa ada yang menggelitik perutku. Rasanya ada kupu-kupu didalam sini. Ingin sekali tertawa." Naruto mengelus perutnya yang dibalut kemeja putih seragam.

Sasuke ingin sekali tersenyum dan itu memang yang ia lakukan. Tersenyum lebar. Naruto yang baru mendongak saja sampai pangling. _Apa di depannya ini benar Uchiha Sasuke?_. "Dasar idiot!" Sasuke masih tersenyum gila-gilaan. "Itu artinya kau suka padaku, Aphrodite. Oh Tuhan~" Mata Sasuke terlihat seperti akan terbalik. Membayangkan sesuatu yang melampui imajinasinya sendiri. Tidak kuat dengan kenyataan yang begitu memuaskan otaknya.

Orang yang begitu dia sukai juga menyukainya.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi jijik. "Dasar gila!" Naruto mulai menyantap ramennya. "Aku lebih suka ramen! Aku akan menikah saja dengan ramen!"

"Kalau begitu akan kumusnahkan seluruh ramen dan sejenisnya dari muka bumi!" Sasuke tertawa nista.

"Dengan begitu akan kumusnahkan juga kau dan sejenismu dari muka bumi!" Naruto ikut tertawa nista.

Dasar pasangan gila!

.

.

¹ Adalah potongan lirik lagu Like I'm Gonna Lose You—Megan Trainor dan John Legend.

Saya suka sama lagu itu karena mengingatkan saya pada ibu saya. /uhuk. Anak ibu lagi ngomong/

Naruto dan Sasuke itu pasangan gila. Dan saya juga gila! Uhuk, enggak-enggak. Saya nggak gila. Becanda \/

Jujur, saya suka senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca reviewmu. Kayak ada yang terus ngebisikin saya buat langsung nyalain Sam —laptop saya— dan buat cerita yang bisa bikin kamu tambah suka.

Quote dari saya; LOSER CAN BE WINNER! Please guys kalau kamu lagi desperate kayak saya, kamu jangan berhenti disini aja. Ada banyak hal yang harus kita lihat dan pelajari di dunia ini. Segalanya mungkin. Hal-hal yang kelihatannya tidak mungkin, hanya membutuhkan kuasa Tuhan. Kalian percaya Tuhan 'kan?

Titik terendah adalah titik dimana kita tidak bisa dihancurkan lagi.

ULTIMATE. NARUTO. 520!


	7. AphroditeNaruto

Hei?

Disela pas saya lagi maen badminton sama 'temen', tiba-tiba dia ngomong, " _kamu belum usaha keras_ ". Saya lempeng santai aja. " _tapi kamu udah usaha_ " tambahnya.

Yehe! Selamat membaca, guys!

.

.

"TEME! BERHENTII! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, BRENGSEK!" Suara cempreng Naruto menggema keluar bangunan Konoha _High School._

Langkah lari kaki Naruto terdengar gaduh di koridor kelas. Membuat wara-wiri murid lain menatapnya ingin tahu. Karena Namikaze Naruto terlihat sangar. Secara garis besar, dia memang terlihat seperti si Aphrodhite biasa yang selalu badas. Tapi dengan gunting rumput dan tali panjang ditangan, lari marathon sambil berteriak-teriak ingin membunuh, dan Uchiha Sasuke wajah cengengesan yang berlari didepannya, membuat ini situasi yang patut diikuti. _Hello hell? What the hell is going on here?_

Sasuke merasa ingin kembali ke beberapa menit kebelakang. Saat dia dan pujaan hatinya masih berada di kelas. Duduk tenang mengerjakan PR bersama. Sampai _the Naruto's amaze pencil_ jatuh. Naruto membungkuk mengambil pensilnya yang jatuh. Dan otak bejat Sasuke muncul. Sumpah wajah Sasuke sekarang sedang tersenyum mesum.

"TEMEH!"

Sasuke memperlambat larinya. Dia menebak pasti si Aphrodite sudah mulai kelelahan. Senyum mesum Sasuke masih disana. Membuat gadis-gadis yang dilewatinya membayangkan kegiatan yang 'iya-iya' bersama si _Hotty_ diktator.

Tapi senyum Sasuke harus sirna saat tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan. Kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan berakhir dengan jatuh terguling 2 kali sebelum terlentang menatap langit putih. Mata tajamnya juga menangkap gunting rumput yang terayun-ayun diatas kepalanya dipegangi oleh sebuah tangan berkulit tan. Sasuke hafal diluar kepala siapa pemilik tangan itu. Si Dobe.

"Teme, tunjukan tanganmu tadi! Biar kupotong dia."

Sasuke baru ingat yang mengejarnya itu si Aphrodite. Aphrodite itu Naruto. Naruto itu si badas adik Kurama Uzumaki Namikaze. Mana ada lelahnya anak itu. Ditambah tendangannya yang wow! Sasuke sampai _nyungsep_ begini. Pasti si rubah buluk orange yang mengajarinya. " _Sorry_ , Dobe." Kata Sauke kalem. Tubuhnya masih telentang santai di lantai.

Murid-murid lain benar-benar menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Ada hal seru yang kelihatannya patut ditonton remaja agar dicontoh. Keh.

" _Halah-halah_ ," Naruto berjongkok dan semakin mendekatkan gunting rumputnya ke mata Sasuke. "Kali ini tidak akan kuampuni. Keseringan kau melakukan itu. Kau harus dihukum agar tidak mengulanginya!" Naruto mulai marah.

Sasuke sadar itu. Naruto yang marah harus ditenangkan. "Duh, Dobe. Serius, _sorry_!"

Naruto beranjak. "Akan kumaafkan tapi kau harus diam. Harus nurut supaya aku tidak marah padamu. Oke, Teme?"

Sasuke harus pasrah. Harus. Agar Naruto tidak marah dan dia tidak semakin menderita lahir batin. Tapi Sasuke juga manusia, yang tanpa bisa menahan, sekarang merasakan ada tanda bahaya saat Naruto menyatukan kedua tangan porselennya di atas kepala. "Kau mau apa, Nar?"

"Kau sudah tahu aturannya, Teme. Diam dan jangan protes. Atau kau akan lebih menderita daripada ini." Naruto menggunakan tali yang ia bawa. Mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke dengan simpul rumit yang sempat ia pelajari dari Kurama. Kurama bilang itu simpul yang pas untuk menggantung seorang anak berambut merah didahan pohon. Heheh.

Lengan panjang kemeja putih Sasuke tersingkap sedikit saat Naruto menarik kedua tangan itu semakin terjulur diatas kepala raven.

"Duh. Dobe, mau apa sih?" Firasat buruk Sasuke semakin menjadi.

Naruto selesai dengan pekerjaan ikat-mengikatnya. Dia berdiri dari jongkok dan mengitari tubuh Sasuke. Gunting rumputnya sudah terlupakan.

Murid-murid lain masih setia menonton dan belajar. Heh.

Berdiri tegak di dekat kaki Sasuke, Naruto berkata, "Kuharap kau belajar sesuatu, Teme. Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi tindakan asusila. Tidak akan ada lagi 'alasan' kau memegang dan meremas bokongku!"

Blush! Apa Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar mengerti apa yang diucapkannya di depan umum? Demi Tuhan! Murid-murid yang masih menonton itu memerah. Berusaha menerka-nerka ulang bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha memegang dan meremas bokong Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Uh.

Sasuke gagal _move on_. Otaknya mulai mengingat lagi _how its texture_. Duh duh.

"Hukumanmu, Teme!" Naruto mengingatkan.

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali. Setelahnya, dia merasakan kedua kakinya diangkat paksa. Tubuhnya terputar dilantai sesaat. Kemudian tubuh otot dan _awesome_ nya itu diseret oleh Naruto lewat kaki. _Dammit_! Aphrodite menyeret diktator!

"NARUTO! DOBE! NARUTO! HOI!" Sasuke bereriak kesetanan. Naruto menyeringai satan.

Dengan tangan terikat tidak bisa lepas meskipun sudah ia coba lepaskan, Sasuke Uchiha tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah saja diseret Naruto mengelilingi koridor sekolah.

"HWAHAHA rasakan, Teme!"

.

.

I don't know. I just know that i like to do this thing so bad; on line and read your review over and over again. I luv you, guys. So much!

Eh stop imagine it, guys! Naruto is freaking stupid in here. I am warning you! Stop imagine how that bastard do the immoral thing! Touch and crumple up Naruto's ass, huh!? Oops. What am I doing? Am I instead provoking you?! Oh Crap. This the mature area! I am 17 Y.O.. am I included mature? I wonder 'bout it.

520!


	8. Naruto The ASDFGHJKL

**I already done with my homework when I wrote this.**

 **I hate English! Srsly! But I HATE IT WITH MY LOVE.**

 **Sorry if you dissatisfied with this cause there's no naration. SELAMAT MEMBACA, GUYS!**

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"I love you."

"..."

"Jawab, idiot."

"Apaan? Itu bukan pertanyaan, brengsek."

"Kau harus jawab 'I love you too'. Dasar Dobe."

"Kau jenius, Teme. Apa masih harus belajar bahasa lagi? Kau sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun padaku. Kenapa aku harus jawab, heh? 'I love you'?. There's not the basic of question."

"Hn. Do you love me?"

"Nonsense. Bullshit."

"Shit, Naruto!"

"This is the other nonsense which quite frankly made me feel sick when you discuss this shit with me, Teme!"

"Hn. Do you think so?! Me too, Naruto! Me too. I am revolted! Wanna give up when you refuse me again and again. But at least, I was already stuck with you! Aku muak, Dobe. Sumpah."

"..."

"..."

.

.

"Ayo pulang."

"I love you, Teme."

"ASDFGHJKL! ASDFGHJKL! ASDFGHJKL! ASDFGHJKL! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME."

"Ya ya. Aku pasti hanya bercanda. Gadis cantik mana yang mau punya tunangan gila sepertimu. Jangan pake teriak, Teme"

"OH. MY. DOBE! The girl is you, Naruto. Aku sudah menunggu 1000 tahun untuk jawaban itu akan keluar dari bibir seksimu! KYAAAAAA!"

"Ampuni dosaku, Tuhan. Cabut perasaan hamba rapuhmu ini dari AYAM BANCI di depan hamba, Tuhan."

"Hari ini aku akan membelikanmu ramen sepuasnya, Dobe! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! Oh i like the Spongebob's theme song episode 80a season 4. THIS IS THE BEEEST DAAY EEVEEEEEER~"

"apah? Ramen? Sepuasnya? Serius?"

"YES, ABSOLUTELY! I am in mood."

"OK, SASUKE! All of me will always love all of you! AYOOOO! I'M COMING, RAMEEEEN~"

"YES YES! YOU'RE MY FATE, NARUTO! I'M COMING, HONEY~"

.

.

 **Hei you! Saya merasa saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang manis. Tapi—tapi—hanya ini yang saya temukan di puing-puing otak saya yang masih bekerja. Saya merasa tulisan saya semakin random. Hanya ingin mengatakan, BIG THANKS UNTUK SEMUA YANG SETIA REVIEW! SETIA BACA! SETIA SIDER, heheh! I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU, GUYS. Thank you so much!**

 **Ekhem. Menurutmu ini enaknya masih lanjut apa udah selesai aja? Kalo saya sih pengennya lanjut. Tapi—**

 **520!**


	9. New Couple

**Saya gak pengen pisah sama kamu! Jadi saya lanjutin cerita ini ^^. Juga saya minta maaf yang banyak! Setelah saya ujian semester, pas liburan, saya sebenernya berencana posting. Tapi karena saya selalu kena 'Internet Positif', jadi gagal terus. Bisanya cuma read dan review aja. Kamu iya nggak? Nggak ya? Oh yaudah. Big Sorry ya.**

.

.

"Naruto!" Sebuah teriakan membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Saphirenya menemukan seorang yang ia kenal bernama Tobi, berlari cepat kearahnya. Tobi, siswa Kirigakure yang memakai topeng ke sekolah.

"Tobi!" Naruto dalam balutan seragam Konoha berjingkrak-jingkrak ditempat. Tangannya melambai keatas dengan semangat.

Saat jarak mereka cukup dekat, Tobi baru akan memeluk Naruto saat tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan setelan hitam rapi berdiri tepat didepan Naruto dan menghadangnya. Secara spontan, Tobi mengerem kakinya. Sayangnya dia kurang cepat. Dan pria didepannya punya solusi efektif untuk menghentikan Tobi menubruknya. Pria itu menarik Naruto dan bergeser ke kanan satu langkah. Tidak puas, pria itu menjegal kaki jenjang Tobi sampai pemuda bertopeng itu jatuh dan terguling diaspal.

"Tobi!" Naruto memekik khawatir dalam rengkuhan pria di sampingnya.

Tobi yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, membuat Naruto memaki pria yang dengan santai memeluknya. Dengan gerakan yang mengagumkan, Naruto meloloskan diri dan meninju rahang kiri diikuti menendang sekuat tenaga pada perut si pria asing.

"Duh!" Si pria terhuyung kebelakang. Pikirannya terbagi antara malu dan rasa sakit. Di pinggir jalan ini, banyak yang berlalu lalang. _Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang ketika melihat ini?_. Di sisi lain, dia merutuki rasa sakitnya. Yang memukulnya hanya seorang gadis. Tapi, _ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar menyakitkan!_

Naruto berjongkok dan membalik tubuh Tobi. "Tobi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Naruto~ hu hu. Sakit~" Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Tobi saat ini, tapi mendengar suara dan keadaan baju Tobi, Naruto pikir temannya itu dalam keadaan baik. Tidak ada robek di seragam Tobi. Hanya kotor dimana-mana. Topeng Tobi yang kelihatannya terbuat dari kayu itu juga masih terpasang pada tempatnya.

"Bangun, Tobi." Dengan yakin, Naruto berpikir bahwa hanya otak kekanakan pemuda itu yang agak sakit. Si bungsu Namikaze Uzumaki kembali memasang mode waspada pada pria asing berkacamata hitam yang terlihat kesakitan tidak jauh darinya. Pria dengan balutan _suit and tie_ itu berambut raven panjang dan memiliki tanda lahir disekitar hidungnya. Naruto mendadak tahu sesuatu. Tanda lahir itu, di dunia ini siapa lagi yang punya selain... "Uchiha Itachi!" ...si sulung Uchiha.

Si pria menghentikan erangan alay-nya. Dengan gaya keren, membuka kacamata hitam mahal miliknya. "Ya. Ini aku, adik ipar." Sedetik menatap tajam, kemudian detik selanjutnya senyum tampan menghiasi wajah bertanda lahir unik itu.

Senyum Naruto mengembang. "Ya Tuhan, kak!" si Aphrodite manis menubruk Itachi. "Lama tidak bertemu denganmu."

Itachi tentu saja membalas pelukan Naruto. "Aku merindukanmu, cantik." Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi mendorong bahu Naruto lembut. "Hari ini tidak ada yang mengantarmu?"

Naruto tersenyum lima jari. "Aku ingin jalan pagi." Melirik jam tangannya sebentar, "Oh God! 10 menit lagi bel!" Gadis blond itu baru saja akan berlari saat tangan putih kekar milik Itachi menahan lengannya.

"Ayo kuantar."

Menunjukkan ibu jari tangannya, Naruto Namikaze baru ingat eksistensi Tobi yang berdiri diam dibelakangnya. "Tobi. Aku berangkat duluan, ya. Aku bisa terlambat jika 10 menit lagi belum sampai disekolah. Tobi tidak ingin aku terlambat dan dihukum, 'kan?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terus supaya Naruto tidak dihukum mau bagaimana? Tobi bisa bantu?" Pemuda bertopeng itu menggenggam erat tali ranselnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku naik mobil temanku saja."

"Kakek itu teman Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk pada Tobi yang 5 cm lebih tinggi darinya.

"Naruto yakin mau bareng kakek itu? Dia jahatin Tobi loh barusan," si pemuda melirik Itachi sebentar. "Tuh tuh. Lihat! Matanya melotot-melotot!"

"Tidak masalah, Tobi. Sudah ya, aku harus cepat berangkat." Naruto yang digiring Itachi hanya menurut. Tobi masih mengekor.

"Yah Tobi kasihan juga sih pada si kakek. Si kakek tidak punya jantung." Dengan kompak, Naruto dan Itachi menatap Tobi yang sedang melompati genangan air dengan gaya anak Kindergarten.

"Tobi bilang apa?" Naruto menarik si pemuda TK yang masih sibuk melompat-lompat itu kearahnya sebelum Tobi menabrak papan iklan.

Tobi menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mulai menerangkan. "Kakek itu jahat. Orang jahat itu tidak punya hati. Dan hati itu jantung. Yang disini. Iya, 'kan, Naruto cantik?" Tobi mengelus dadanya sendiri.

Itachi melongo. Pemuda yang ia kira akan mengganggu Naruto ini ternyata hanya anak TK yang cosplay jadi anak SMA.

"Loh masa'?" Naruto bertanya ingin tahu. Sesekali dia melirik dada Itachi. _Jadi Uchiha Itachi tidak punya jantung? Gila! Jika Itachi saja tidak punya jantung apalagi Sasuke si diktator itu? Gila! Gila!_

Ya Tuhan! Itachi baru membuktikan omongan Sasuke. Adiknya yang imut seperti anak ayam itu ternyat tidak bohong saat mengatakan bahwa pacar tidak lebih dari seorang Aphrodite bodoh.

Tobi mengangguk sok tahu. "Nah Tobi 'kan anak paling baik, jadi Tobi punya 2 jantung, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Itachi ngomel-ngomel dalam hati.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Tobi menyumbangkan 1 jantung Tobi buat kakek itu." Bisik Tobi pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tobi memang anak baik!" Kemudian tangan bertautan kedua anan itu terayun kedepan kebelakang. Uh anak Kindergarten.

Itachi memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya. _Shit! Disampingnya ada anak-anak butuk perhatian_. Jika perhatian untuk Naruto, Itachi akan dengn senang hati memberinya. Tapi jika untuk pemuda aneh bertopeng disamping Naruto, Itachi juga akan dengan senang hati...memasukkan si anak aneh kedalam kardus dan meninggalkannya didepan pintu panti asuhan. Duh.

"Ayo masuk, Naruto. kau benar-benar akan terlambat." Itachi Uchiha dengan gaya maskulin membukakan pintu penumpang untuk _lady_ Naruto.

Naruto masuk kedalam mobil itachi. "Hati-hati, Tobi."

Tobi melambai sebelum pintu benar-benar ditutup oleh Itachi. "Hati-hati, Aphrodite."

"Hei, bocah." Itachi berkata tanpa melihat lawan bicranya. "Namikaze Naruto sudah resmi jadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke mulai kemarin. Jadi jngan. Dekat. Dekat." Itachi kembali melangkah.

"Apa!?" Tobi jatuh berjongkok. "Aphrodite tidak mungkin jadian dengan Uchiha ayam diktator itu~!"

 **520!**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze berjalan cepat memasuki area sekolah lewat gerbang. Baru satu langkah masuk, tangannya sudah dicekal Sasuke Uchiha yang berseragam rapi dilengkapi headband hitam di lengan kiri atasnya —tanda pengurus OSIS.

"Kenapa kalian bersama?" Aura kalem tapi ngancem milik Sasuke berhamburan. Rolex di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan 1 menit sebelum jam penutupan gerbang yang ia jaga bersama pengurus OSIS lainnya.

"Dek, dek." Semua siswa-siswi pengurus OSIS yang sedang ikut berjaga melempar pandangan pada pria tampan dan keren, Itachi, yang berada dalam radius 'dekat' dengan si ketua. Tatapan para pengurus OSIS menilai Itachi dari atas sampai bawah. _Kakak Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tampan dan keren!_. "Lihat deh! Rahangku biru gara-gara ditinju pacarmu. Perutku juga tadi di tendang. Naruto benar-benar adik Kurama. Sadis~" Itachi merangkul bahu Sasuke yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. _Pacar? Sasuke dan Naruto sudah pacaran!?._

Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli pada tatapan anak buahnya yang menyiratkan keeingin-tahuan. "Tutup gerbangnya!" Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar mutlak dan penuh perintah.

"Oke, ketua." Kiba Inuzuka bergerak melaksanakan perintah.

Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke mendorong Itachi keluar zona dalam gerbang. "Aku tidak peduli, Chi. Kerja sana." Sasuke beserta wajah datarnya melenggang pergi. Setelah kemudian kembali untuk menggiring pacar barunya. _Haha pacar baru!_

"Thanks ya, kak Itachi. Sorry juga soal itu. Daah."

"Daah. Selamat belajar ya!" Selanjutnya, Itachi si pekerja kantoran yang tampan dan keren dan kaya itu hanya tetap berdiri di luar gerbang bersama gerombolan anak-anak SMA Konoha yang terlambat dan sedang dipelototi oleh pengurus OSIS yang masih berjaga.

 **520!**

"JADI APHRODITE DAN KETUA SUDAH PACARAN!?" Kiba meraung keras. "Sejak kapan~!?"

Pengurus OSIS lain yang masih istirahat di ruang OSIS pasca tugas pagi di gerbang hanya duduk lemas tanpa daya. Fansclub pangeran tampan unlimited dan fansclub Aphrodite harus mengadakan kumpul akbar.

Dan ketika waktu istirahat berlangsung, penjaga-penjaga stand kantin harus menoleh kiri-kanan bingung. Di kantin elite dan luar biasa luar milik SMA Konoha, ada 2 kubu besar di sisi kanan dan kiri kantin. Di sisi kanan ada kubu laki-laki yang sedang bersitegang antar anggotanya. Begitu juga dengan sisi kiri yang diisi para perempuan. Menentukan kelanjutan club mereka. Juga kelanjutan hati mereka.

 **520!**

 **Thank you for reading, guys.**

 **Dan sorry tadi ada troubleshoot. Chap 9 udah saya post tapi harus saya hapus lagi.**

 **Oke see ya!**


	10. Swagie Couple

**Saya sudah tidak menjabat lagi sebagai wakil ketua kelas. Hwahaha. Tapi satu masalah besar menerpa kelas saya. Benar-benar besar. Yang bisa saya lakukan cuma berdoa dan berusaha tetap membuat teman-teman saya kuat hati dan pikiran untuk menyelesaikan ujian Tuhan ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha _shit_ Sasuke. Berhenti menendang kursiku!" Naruto mengerang keras tapi tetap fokus pada buku di mejanya. Jemari lentik tan-nya menggenggam pensil yang ketuk-ketukkan ringan pada pelipisnya sendiri.

Sasuke yang duduk di deret bangku belakang Naruto hanya menendang semakin keras.

Malas menanggapi si raven, si _blond_ tetap pada kegiatannya. Menelaah soal Matematika nomer 2 yang ada di buku penunjangnya. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan sejak kurang lebih 10 menit terakhir.

"Dobe!" Sasuke menghentikan aksi menendangnya dan beralih mendorong mejanya hingga bertubrukan dengan kursi Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan menyalak keras. "APA SIH MAUMU, TEME!?" Hilang sudah niatannya untuk mengerjakan soal. _Well_ , sebenarnya Naruto hanya melampiaskan kekesalannya karena tetap tidak mengerti dengan cara menyelesaikan soal tadi. Masa bodoh dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang terganggu dengan teriakan Naruto. Jika ada yang menegurnya, Naruto sudah bersiap menuding Sasuke untuk dipersalahkan. Tapi karena yang membuat rusuh adalah Naruto, para gadis hanya menatapnya maklum. Sudah terbiasa dengan si bungsu Namikaze yang selalu badas. Sedangkan para pemuda berusaha menatap tajam si Uchiha. Yang tentu saja tanpa berefek apapun pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dari meja dan menatap Naruto maklum.

Naruto menggeram pelan. "Apa maumu, Teme?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, sayang?" Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, beberapa pasang mata yang mendengar suara datar si diktator hanya melirik diam.

Naruto memutar bola mata saphirenya. Dengan beringas, dia mencoret-coret buku penunjang Sasuke yang terbuka lebar didepannya. "Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, pensilku akan menyentuh wajahmu."

Sasuke mendecak. "Terus saja, dobe. Ancam terus pacar tampanmu ini!" Ada tambahan beberapa pasang mata yang melirik.

"Kamu ngajakin berantem, teme!?"

" _No, sweetheart. No, I won't_."

" _Shucks! I am warning you, boy. You better flee_!" Naruto menendang meja Sasuke sampai membentur tulang rusuk si Uchiha.

"Dasar dobe! Sakit, bodoh." Sasuke menekan rusuk kanannya yang nyeri.

Naruto mendecih dan membuang muka. " _Your fault_." Katanya pelan.

Menghela nafas, si Uchiha bungsu membenarkan letak mejanya. "Oke. Anggap saja salahku." Sasuke meraih helai pirang Naruto yang mulai memanjang. "Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kamu lakukan tadi." Dan beberapa pasang mata yang sejak tadi melirik hanya memalingkan wajah. Merasa bahwa pasangan baru itu benar-benar manis. Sampai mereka malu sendiri untuk melihatnya. Ya Tuhan.

"Mengerjakan tugas dari guru Kakashi, tentu saja." Naruto membiarkan tangan putih susu Sasuke mengelus rambutnya yang terurai.

"Benar? Tapi aku tidak melihat pensilmu bergerak mengerjakan tuh."

Ulu hati Naruto yang tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh Sasuke tergerak. "Aku mengerjakan kok!"

"Yakin?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi tidak ada yang keluar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _smartphone_ hitamnya dari saku kemeja. "Lihat." Dan menunjukkan _lock screen_ yang baru ia pasang. Sebuah foto gadis pirang yang memunggunginya. Duduk dengan punggung tegang dan sebuah pensil yang digenggam tangan kanannya, diangkat sebatas pelipis.

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebih lebar untuk berbicara, tapi sekali lagi tidak ada yang keluar. Uchiha _damn_ Sasuke memang sesuatu. Naruto bingung untuk menyangkal lagi dan bingung untuk bereaksi.

"Ada yang ingin kamu katakan, dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum angkuh.

Dan lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto merasa bahwa tatapan Sasuke seolah sedang menantangnya. "Aku mengerjakan, teme! Nih buktinya." Naruto meletakkan buku tulisnya ke meja Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum angkuh, meniru gaya si ketua diktator.

Sasuke meneliti pekerjaan pacarnya. "Oke. Kau mengerjakan. 1 soal."

"Jangan mengatakannya dengan keras, teme! Ingin merendahkanku ya!?"

Sasuke mendecak kemudian menyentil buku tulis Naruto kearah si pemilik. "Pekerjaanmu masih salah, dobe."

"Salah?" Naruto menyambar bukunya.

"Ayo sini. Kuajari."

Si bungsu Namikaze menatap mencemooh pada bungsu Uchiha. "Halah jangan sok, teme. Punyamu pasti juga belum selesai. Sana selesaikan saja milikmu sendiri."

"Aku sudah selesai, dobe."

"Serius!?"

Sasuke menunjukkan buku tulisnya.

"Gah gila! Kamu menyelesaikan 20 soal dalam 25 menit!?" Naruto berseru heboh.

"20 menit, tepatnya."

"Oh shit!" Sekarang Naruto memaki heboh.

Sasuke meraih pena. "Kamu ingin kuajari atau tetap ingin mengagumi kekerenanku, dobe? 5 menit lagi dikumpulkan loh."

"What!?" Sekarang Naruto menyambar buku tulis Sasuke dan mulai menulis di meja Sasuke. "Kamu bisa mengajariku nanti, teme. Sekarang aku menyalin punyamu dulu saja. Akan kubalas kebaikanmu."

Sasuke menumpu kepalanya pada tangan kiri sementara jemari kanannya memilin rambut Naruto. Manik matanya berusaha menangkap setiap ekspresi yang dibuat wajah manis itu. "1 soal 1 ciuman."

"Dasar Uchiha _pervert_ Sasuke."

"Love you too, dobe."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Kurang lebih ini adalah pengalaman pribadi, anyway /apasih/. Oh iya, ada yang pengen temenan sama saya? Kirimi saya PM, nanti saya kasih ID Line/WeChat saya. Ayo berteman!**

 **Together we stand. I'll be by your side. I'll take your hand. Keep holding on!**


	11. Couple in Fanfiction

**Hidup emang gini ya. Nggak ada yang bisa disalahin. Semua udah diatur oleh Tuhan. (mellow sumpah) wkwk. Jadi nikmati aja, guys! Saran saya gunain hidupmu buat sesuatu yang berguna. Selamat membaca C:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke..." Naruto menutup mulutnya kembali. Ragu ingin melanjutkan.

"Ya, sayang?" Sasuke ingin sekali menyeru pada dunia bahwa saat ini Naruto adalah kekasihnya.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah sampai telinga Naruto. Suara baritone Sasuke yang khas remaja laki-laki itu terdengar sangat dalam ditelinganya. "Bisakah kita pergi dari sini sekarang?" Saphire Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke terkekeh keras. "Kau ingin kita pindah tempat?" Jeda sejenak karena Sasuke mengikis jarak tempat duduk mereka. Dan merasa superior saat bisa memerangkap Naruto. "Kenapa, _sweetheart_? Ini hanya pojok kantin." Katanya berusaha menggoda Naruto.

Jika wajah Naruto bisa lebih merah daripada ini, maka itu yang akan terjadi saat Naruto mengetahui Sasuke berusaha menghimpit tubuh kecilnya. Merangkapnya dengan dinding dan bahu kanan kekar itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Naruto. Kenapa kau bisa manis sekali sih." Sasuke tersenyum amat lebar ketika menangkap wajah Naruto yang semakin merah dan bola mata lucu itu bergerak liar karena gugup.

Tanpa tahu malu jika ada yang melihat mereka, Sasuke melumat lembut bibir _kissable_ Naruto. Bahkan jika ada yang melihat, Sasuke akan tetap pada kegiatan menyenangkannya. Biarkan siapapun tahu bahwa Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto adalah kekasihnya.

Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya. Sama sekali tidak punya keberanian menatap langsung pada onyx yang menatapnya penuh.

" _I love you, my love_." Ucap Sasuke didepan bibir Naruto.

Naruto menatap malu-malu. " _Love you,_ Sasuke."

Dan kemudian Sasuke mulai mengecupi bibir Naruto.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _OH, GOD_!" Sasuke berteriak keras. _Phonecell_ ditangannya ia lempar ke meja begitu saja dan punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi. Imajinasinya melayang kemana-mana.

Teman sekelas Sasuke sempat berjengit kaget dan setelahnya menatap ingin tahu.

" _OH, GOD_!" Kali ini Naruto berteriak keras. " _U_ _n-freaking-believable_!"

Dan teman sekelas Naruto harus mengelus dada. Ada apa dengan pasangan baru ini?

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan gerakan cepat sudah berdiri menjulang disamping meja milik Naruto.

"Apa?!" Naruto menatap sangar pada Sasuke.

"Apa, dobe?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, teme." Naruto kembali fokus pada _phonecell_ yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

Sasuke mengangguk patuh. "Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Gila. Gila. Siapapun yang membuat _fiction_ itu, aku rasa dia membenciku. Bagaimana bisa aku serapuh itu!" Naruto menatap nyalang pada Sasuke sambil geleng kepala.

" _No, Naruto. I love your character. So bad. But why in the real life you just_..." Sasuke melipat mulutnya kedalam saat dipelototi. _Memang mungkin hanya didalam fiction saja aku bisa mendominasi Naruto_ , Sasuke merana dalam hati.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang pagi ini terlihat damai. "Katakan padaku siapa yang menulis fiksi tentang aku dan Sasuke! Akan kuberi pelajaran siapapun itu." Kata Naruto dengan suara keras.

Teman-teman sekelas Naruto duduk tenang. Seolah tidak mendengar protesan Naruto.

"Akan kulindungi siapapun itu." Sasuke berkata santai.

" _Don't you dare, teme_!"

" _Oh please, dobe. Don't blame whoever it is_." Sasuke duduk diatas meja Naruto dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Teme!" Entah hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau memang benar jika Sasuke hari ini terlihat tampan? Dan Naruto membatin jika pacarnya mungkin sebelum berangkat sekolah pergi luluran dulu. Sebelumnya Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat setampan ini. _Eh p_ _ernah deh, itu saat kita resmi pacaran. Mana dia hari itu membelikanku ramen sepuasnya lagi, tambah tampan deh_. Batin Naruto sambil membayangkan ramen.

"Apa sih, dobe? Mulutmu tidak lelah ya dari tadi teriak-teriak?" Sasuke menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Gemas sekali sampai-sampai ingin menghujani wajah Naruto dengan ciumannya. Otak jeniusnya membayangkan Naruto dan sikap malu-malunya seperti _fanfiction_ yang baru ia baca.

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk memberi Ino senyuman mautnya karena sudah memberitahunya _link_ blog ―milik siapapun itu― yang penuh dengan _fiction-fiction_ berkarakter SasuNaru. Surga imajinasi untuk Sasuke. Tapi, herannya adalah Suigetsu berkata, 'Semua orang di SMA Konoha sudah membacanya. Blog ini jempol.'

Jadi mungkin saja pemilik blog ini adalah murid Konoha. Yang jelas, jika Sasuke tahu siapa pemiliknya, Sasuke berjanji akan memperlakukan orang itu dengan baik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi bisakah kau tidak mengendus rambutku, teme! Dan juga buang ekspresi sok kerenmu itu!" Naruto menampar wajah Sasuke.

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke bermain dengan rambut berkilau dan harum jeruk milik Naruto. Jadi Sasuke hanya mengelus pipinya yang baru saja ditampar. Tuh 'kan, siapa sih di dunia ini yang berani menganiaya Sasuke selain Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Mengenaskan.

"Terimakasih, dobe. Pukulan sayang darimu membuatku bersemangat ingin menciummu sekarang juga." Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Tangan putih porselennya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Naruto sementara kakinya juga ia lingkarkan pada kaki Naruto. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai?"

Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan mengacungkan kepalan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Cium saja tinjuku!"

"Dengan senang hati, _my love_." Ucap Sasuke didepan tinju Naruto.

Naruto menatap penuh tantangan. "Kau mendapatkannya, Sasuke."

Dan kemudian Sasuke mulai mendapati tinju dari Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan komentar. Rasa syukur saya hanya bisa saya ungkapkan lewat cerita-cerita ini. Mungkin cerita ini bukan favourite kamu, tapi kamu para pembaca setia dan para pemberi apresiasi lewat komentar adalah favourite saya. I LOVE YOU, MY LOVE! Semoga harimu menyenangkan ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Tambahan]

"Jadi, kau sudah menyebarkan _link_ blogku, Ino?"

Ino mengedipkan sebelah mata pada laki-laki didepannya. "Tentu. Bahkan Sasuke sampai kubuat lari kalang kabut mencari pacarnya."

Si laki-laki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ingin sekali segera kembali menyalakan _laptop_ -nya dan mulai kembali membuat cerita. "Oke bagus! Imbalannya akan kukirim lewat surel."

"Oh ya Tuhan~ aku tidak percaya akhirnya aku akan punya koleksi foto Sasuke-kun yang sedang tidur!" Ino berteriak heboh dan melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Laki-laki itu hanya mencibir gadis aneh didepannya. Memberikan satu dari sekian banyak foto Sasuke yang ia ambil tidak akan membuatnya rugi. Apalagi hanya pose saat tidur. Dia jelas memiliki foto Uchiha Sasuke berbagai pose. Saat makan, dia punya. Saat belajar, dia punya. Bahkan saat menungging dengan celananya robek pun dia punya. Semua itu tersimpan rapi di _hidden_ folder dalam _laptop_ ber- _password_ -nya.

"Kutunggu ya, Itachi-kun!"

Yang dipanggil Itachi-kun hanya tersenyum tipis. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu."


	12. Sasuke's Couple! Spouse, Maybe

**Hi! Do you remember me and this stuff?**

 **Sorry, saya terlalu lama menghilang, mungkin sampe kalian lupa apaan ini. Jadi ini adalah drables yang idenya random banget. udah. Gitu aja.**

 **Selamat baca aja deh**

* * *

"Hei. Kau tahu dimana Uzumaki Karin?" Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto bertanya pada siswi Kirigakure yang lewat didepannya.

Gadis yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya itu menatap Naruto dari atas kebawah. "Kau Naruto?"

Naruto menggosok tengkuknya yang tertutup rambut. "Kau mengenalku?" Dalam hati Naruto berdoa semoga jawabannya tidak. Bisa _awkward_ nanti jika gadis didepannya ini mengenalnya sementara Naruto merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya.

Gadis berambut biru itu menatap Naruto remeh. "Kau Naruto pacar baru Sasuke-kun, 'kan?"

Gah! Naruto membuang muka. Jadi, dia hanya dikenal sebagai pacar baru Sasuke oleh gadis ini? "Oh bukan, bukan!" Otak Naruto membayangkan mencekik Sasuke si ayam mesum yang beberapa menit lalu ia kunci didalam lemari kelasnya. "Aku hanya Naruto." Senyum lima jari ada di wajahnya, bentuk kekesalan.

Si gadis berambut biru seolah tidak mendengar Naruto. "Tch. Bahkan wajahku lebih manis daripada wajah bekas cakaran milikmu."

Senyum Naruto lenyap detik itu juga. Naruto bukan tipikal manusia dengan kesabaran hati yang setinggi langit. Kesabarannya hanya sependek rambut para biksu. Semua orang di SMA Konoha tahu itu. Dan semua orang di alam semesta tahu bahwa para biksu menggundul rambutnya. Itulah kenapa Naruto mudah sekali terlibat masalah.

Kata Sasuke, otak dobe-nya tidak bisa diajak nego masalah ketenangan. Jadi anggap saja, kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh gadis didepannya adalah granat aktif yang baru saja dilempar kearahnya. Jangan memarahi Naruto karena dia akan meledak sekarang.

"Naruto!" Tapi sebelum Naruto hendak maju untuk menghajar gadis kurang ajar didepannya, ada Tobi yang tiba-tiba sudah menubruknya dari samping.

Naruto tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi sehatnya pada Tobi dan entah bagaimana sepenuhnya melupakan gadis yang tadi mengatainya. "Hai, anak baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Anak laki-laki Kirigakure dengan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu menggungcang-guncang bahu Naruto ke depan belakang. "Katakan jika semua itu hanya gosip, Naruto!"

"Ap─" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto harus kembali merasakan tubuhnya diguncang lagi oleh Tobi.

"Ayo, Naru cantik! Jawab! Ayo jawab! Tobi bisa mati jika Naruto membuat Tobi terus penasaran!" Kata Tobi, masih setia mengguncang bahu Naruto. Bahkan sekarang lebih kencang.

Murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di gerbang depan Kirigakure itu sebagian hanya melirik dan sebagian berhenti sejenak untuk menonton gadis manis berseragam SMA Konoha yang kerap berkunjung ke Kirigakure untuk tebar pesona ataupun mencari lawan berkelahi. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto memang cukup dikenal di Kirigakure dengan popularitas uniknya.

Seharusnya jika Tobi mengenal Naruto cukup lama, dia mengetahui bagaimana tingkat kesabaran Naruto. Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya memiliki sedikit kesabaran. Analogikan saja kesabaran Naruto si adik Kurama ini hanya setipis kertas. Jadi untuk stok kesabarannya yang sudah dikikis sampai habis, wajar jika sekarang Naruto melayangkan kakinya untuk menendang perut berbalut kemeja putih milik Tobi sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

Bahkan saat Naruto tahu Tobi terjengkang sejauh 2 meter, Naruto hanya mengibaskan rambutnya. " _Sorry_ , Tobi. Aku tidak tahan ingin menghajar seseorang sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil memandang kerumunan yang entah sejak kapan mengelilinginya. Dalam hati, Naruto bersujud syukur pada celana ketat berwarna hitam dibalik roknya. Apa jadinya jika dia kelepasan seperti barusan dan tidak memakai celana rangkap? Duh, Naruto lebih memilih di _bully_ Sasuke daripada hal memalukan itu terjadi.

"Na-Naruto…Tobi hanya ingin tanya pada Naruto kok." Tobi dengan susah payah berusaha berdiri.

Dasarnya Naruto itu memang baik hati pada temannya, tangan berbalut kulit tan itu terjulur untuk membantu Tobi berdiri. Tatapan matanya menyorotkan permintaan maaf tulus. Kepribadian yang dimiliki Naruto memang gampang berubah-ubah, jadi jangan kaget saja.

"Ada apa ini?" Sebuah suara baritone kasar membuat Naruto menatap sekitar dan menemukan anak laki-laki dengan wajah penuh tindik berambut orange sedang berusaha menerobos kerumunan. Saat mata anak laki-laki itu bertemu dengan manik biru Naruto, ekspresi murkanya berganti dengan rona-rona cerah. " _Well_ , si cantik dari SMA Konoha ada disini ternyata." Suaranya terdengar senang, berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu.

Naruto mengerling pada pemuda itu. "Merindukanku, Pain tampan?"

Yang dipanggil Pain tampan, tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. "Tentu saja!" Katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Tidak heran ada ramai-ramai seperti ini jika itu tentangmu, Naruto." Tambah Pain sambil mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat agar murid-murid yang berkerumun ini bubar. Dan tampaknya jabatan wakil ketua OSIS yang dulu pernah ia miliki masih berpengaruh.

Saat kerumunan itu mengurai, 2 anak laki-laki malah terlihat mendekat. Satu berambut orange dan terlihat seperti duplikat Pain, yang satunya lagi berambut merah panjang.

"Yahiko! Nagato!" Pekik Naruto.

Si anak laki-laki berambut orange tersenyum lebar, berjalan cepat dan segera merangkul Naruto. "Kemana saja kau, Naruto? Hal sepenting apa yang membuatmu jarang kemari, eh?" Sementara si anak laki-laki berambut merah hanya tersenyum senang.

Naruto tertawa dan melepaskan pelukan anak berambut orange. Sasuke bisa mengurungnya di kastil Rapunzel jika tahu dia dipeluk-peluk laki-laki lain. Mental diktator sejenis Sasuke memang merepotkan orang lain. "Aku tidak menyangka aku seterkenal ini disini." Ucap Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan anak duplikat Pein dan kemudian dia ingat tentang murid perempuan berambut biru yang tadi membuatnya jengkel.

Anak perempuan berambut biru itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap balik pada Naruto yang menatapnya sengit. "Apa!"

Alih-alih membalas dengan tajam, Naruto malah bersiul. Tiba-tiba dia ingin menunjukkan pada gadis ini siapa yang ia sebut 'Naruto pacar baru Sasuke-kun' tadi. Jelas Naruto tidak terima hanya dikenal sebagai pacar Uchiha _shit_ Sasuke.

"Apa yang kulewatkan, girls?" Anak laki-laki duplikat Pain menatap Naruto dan gadis berambut biru.

"Gadis jelek ini pacar Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata Sasuke-kun sedang sakit mata."

"Konan kali yang jelek! Naruto cantik begini dibilang jelek, pfft." Tobi menempatkan diri di antara Naruto dan gadis biru itu.

"Tobi!" Gadis itu memekik tidak terima.

Naruto melongok dari tubuh Tobi yang membelakanginya. Sapphire-nya berbinar menemukan gadis biru itu, korban bully baru! "Kau bilang tadi siapa namamu?"

"Konan. Dan aku belum mengatakannya padamu, bitch."

Bitch?! So mean! Pedes banget euy!

Ow-ow. Gerombolan Pain yang ada disana serentak mengulum bibir menatap Naruto yang sudah berselimut aura oren pekat, macam legenda Kitsune, si rubah.

Konan masih menatap garang Naruto saat Naruto muncul dari belakang Tobi dan bergerak seperti kilatan kuning ke depannya.

"Apa kealianmu, tramp?"

Nyali Konan mulai menyusut. Suara Naruto yang tadi cempreng hilang kemana? Dan darimana datangnya aura-aura intimidasi ini? Juga, apa artinya tramp?!

"Sebut kau mahir dalam apa. Ayo duel apapun itu. Let's see yours, tramp."

Konan yang tertantang dengan ucapan Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang, menjawab dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan nafas pertama setelah berucap. "Origami! Kau lihat jepit bunga di rambutku? Itu buatanku sendiri! Kau tidak akan bisa menandingi origami buatanku, bitch!"

Naruto menatap jepit yang terus-menerus ditunjuk Konan, "Awesome." Jepit kertas berbentuk bunganya indah sekali! Sejenak Naruto benar-benar mengagumi jepit origami itu, tapi kemudian panggilan bitch kembali terngiang, salahkan ger otak Naruto yang bekerja lambat. "Well, apa lagi yang kau bisa? Sebut semua!"

Konan kicep, yang dia tahu hanya origami.

"My turn!" Naruto mengangkat dagunya tinggi, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu suka pamer, tapi gadis biru itu enteng sekali memenggilnya 'bitch'. Jadi, mungkin pamer keahliannya akan membuat Konan pikir-pikir lagi sebelum merendahkan orang lain. "Bowling. Basket. Hoki. Sepak bola. Lacrose. Game RPG. Sudoku. Memancing. Taekwondo. Muay Thai. Parkour." Naruto berucap bak rapper.

Kemudian hening.

Naruto mengangkat dagunya semakin tinggi sampai dia pegal sendiri. "Jika kau merasa lebih baik, sebutkan apapun keahlianmu! Beat mine, ttebayo. Oh atau mungkin kau merasa lebih cantik, eh." Tangan sun-kissed skin Naruto meraih dagu Shion. "Kau tidak bisa terus mengandalkan ini! Tidak tahan lama, kau tahu sendiri! Kau benar seorang tramp jika menarik seseorang dengan ini."

Konan tambah kicep. Naruto pintar ngomong ternyata! Konan tidak ingin menjawab ataupun mengatakan apapun.

Sudah cukup.

Sudah cukup dengan tramp atau apalah itu artinya!

Naruto yang melihat Konan megap-megap mulai merasa bersalah. "Hei, Konan. Bicaraku keterlaluan sadis ya? Eh eh, btw, jepitmu emang bagus tuh."

 _Apa-apaan pacar Sasuke-kun ini! Tadi wajahnya sengak minta dicakar sekarang malah imut-imut gimana gitu._ Konan sebagai seseorang yang mempunyai gender sama seperti Naruto hanya berpikir jika gadis pirang itu ingin jaim dan ingin mengoloknya. "Sudah kuduga mulutmu memang tidak terkontrol!"

"Terserahlah." Naruto membuang muka dan menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba sebuah siluet familier tertangkap matanya. "Aku yakin sudah mengunci di lemari!" Naruto bergumam sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Naruto." Sasuke muncul entah darimana. Menarik Naruto mendekat dan memelototi Pain dan kawanannya. "Aku tahu kau mengurungku karena ingin memilikiku sendiri, tapi perlu kau tahu, aku memang sepenuhnya milikmu tanpa perlu kau sembunyikan dari semesta."

Naruto memutar bola mata. "Hi Sas, dan bye guys." Naruto gentian yang menarik Sasuke pergi dan melambai pada teman-teman Kirigakure-nya. Jika Sasuke dibiarkan, mulutnya pasti tidak akan berhenti mengungkap imajinasi-imajinasi konyolnya, yang Naruto tekankan, semua yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak nyata.

Sasuke memaku diri ditempatnya berdiri. "Tunggu! Setidaknya biarkan aku menyapa teman-teman idiotmu sebelum aku menyerahkan diri untuk kau manjakan."

"APA?!" Itu teriakan Pain, Nagato, Yahiko, Tobi, bahkan juga Konan. Tapi yang paling keras adalah suara kekanakan Tobi.

Naruto berodoa dalam hati semoga Sasuke didatangi kucing hitam. "Bohong. Itu semua hanya ilusi, temans."

"Naruto jadi serius kau sekarang pacaran dengan Uchiha ini?" Pain adalah yang paling sering dihajar Naruto di Kirigakure meringis membayangkan betapa beruntungnya Uchiha Sasuke akan semakin sering dihajar Naruto. Pain rela jadi samsack gadis manis itu kok. Sumpah.

"Absolutely, yes. Jadi kuharap kalian jangan mengganggu Naruto lagi jika tidak ingin kupatahkan setiap tulangmu." Sasuke menggeram pada siapapun, nada mengerikan.

"Jika Sasuke menghajarmu tanpa alasan yang jelas, katakan saja padaku. Aku tidak peduli dia kekasihku atau buka, kupastikan dia akan tersiksa karena sudah mengganggu temanku." Naruto berkata dengan tenang pada Pain, Yahiko, Nagato, dan Tobi.

Wajah nakal Sasuke masih berjaya. Dunia harus tahu jika Naruto sekarang adalah miliknya. "Aku akan sangat tersiksa jika kau menggodaku dengan melakukannya denggan perlahan. Tapi well… aku lumayan suka juga sih karena aku bisa merasakan setiap incinya."

Apanya yang perlahan?

"SSSSTTT, hentikan omong kosongmu, teme!" Naruto mulai malu dengan omongan Sasuke. Nonesense sekali!

Naruto mengerlinga pada Pain dan teman-temannya yang membatu dengan mata menerawang. Konan malah terlihat seperti nyawanya hilang. Eh, Naruto hamper lupa jika masih ada Konan.

"Ayo antar aku pulang, teme! Tapi sebelumnya kenalkan, ini Konan." Naruto menunjuk Konan yang tiba-tiba nyawanya full ready siap bertarung ketika menangkap sinyal-sinyal fan service. "Fan girlmu." tambah Naruto.

Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang tentang tetek bengek perkenalan atau salam apapun, merangkul pinggang Naruto dan membawanya pergi setelah berucap. "Aku laki-laki yang sudah punya pendamping hidup, singkatnya, sudah beristri."

"APA?!"

* * *

 **Ini gak terlau memuaskan buat dijadiin comeback, but fyi aja, ini dibuatnya sebentar banget. Gak lama. Plotnya ngawur karena langsung ketik dan based on the apapun yang kilasan-kilasan imajinasi gue hasilkan. Intinya maaf buat segala typo. Juga maaf kalau mungkin, mungkin, mungkin, mungkin, ada yang nungguin ini update tapi saya malah enak-enakkan main plants vs zombies (old-fashioned sekalee).**

 **Remember this, reviewmu sangat berarti banget, terima kasih buat kalian para reviewers! I really appreaciate it :***

 **Sekali lagi, karena ini drables, saya pengen menekankan kalau ini bisa jadi akhir ataupun bakal berkelanjutan. I mean the end button or to be continued button, it depends on… you… and me, lol.**


	13. Did the Couple Broke Up?

SASUKE nyaris lupa caranya bernafas. Wajahnya suram luar biasa.

" _Breath_ , Uchiha Sasuke!" Uchiha Itachi yang ada disamping Sasuke mencoba menepuk bahunya.

Sasuke menoleh. Ingin meninju wajah 'keriputan' Itachi detik itu juga. "Pulang sana, Chi. Sebelum aku membantingmu."

Itachi ingin tertawa. _Sejak kapan adiknya —Sasuke si ayam imut itu bisa membantingnya?_ "Dek, kusarankan kau klarifikasi lagi apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Kau benar pacarnya?" Itachi mencolek-colek dagu Sasuke.

Brak!

Tiba tiba saja tubuh kekar itachi yang terbalut _suit and tie_ itu tersungkur dari sofa yang ia duduki.

Tangan kiri Sasuke memelintir tangan kanan Itachi dibelakang tubuh. Sedang tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Itachi agar tetap berhadapan dengan lantai. Persetan dengan citra Itachi sebagai wakil Presiden grup Uchiha yang akan ternoda. Sasuke tidak mau peduli pada perhatian yang mulai terpusat pada aktivitasnya dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di _lobby_ kantor grup Namikaze.

Mood Sasuke sedang seperti telur orek. Dan kakak pemuda ketua OSIS Konoha itu malah cari mati.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, kak. Jangan ganggu aku sekarang!" Wajah putih porselen Sasuke terlihat merah padam. Naruto itu kekasihnya! Miliknya! Mereka—Sasuke— sudah melalui banyak hal sulit untuk bersama dan menyatukan perasaan. Jadi jika Itachi masih meragukannya, Sasuke merasa dirinya harus memasukkan kakak cerewetnya itu ke dalam karung dan membuangnya ke laut!

Mata Itachi berkedip beberapa kali dan setelahnya tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah cepat. "Oke oke, dek. Nyerah." Itachi merasa dia harus mengalah. Adiknya itu terlihat seperti ingin memutilasinya.

Sasuke mengumpat keras saat melepaskan Itachi. Hatinya sekarang sedang sakit. Kenapa Naruto sampai sekarang masih hobi saja menyiksa batinnya? Kuatkan hati Sasuke, ya Tuhan!

"Dobe!" Masih dalam geraman pelan, Sasuke berharap Naruto akan menyadari keberadaannya dan akan bersujud meminta maaf karena untuk kesekian kalinya selalu bermain dengan laki-laki lain.

Tapi sayangnya, Naruto masih disana. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif.**

 **Chapter update! jumlah word 2x lipat dari biasanya euy.**

 **Dimanapun kamu berada, saya berharap kamu bisa menikmati apa yang saya tulis.** ** _Just enjoy._** **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, dobe. Berhentilah membuat masalah."

Naruto memincingkan mata menatap Sasuke yang berdiri pongah di depannya. "Siapa yang membuat masalah sih, teme?" Seperti biasa, Naruto merasa di setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke merupakan bunyi bel di ring tinju.

"Kau, dobe." Suara baritone itu terdengar menusuk.

Berkacak pinggang, "Apa?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun, bastard! Aku bahkan hanya duduk dan mengobrol dengan Shikamaru. Bagian mana yang kau sebut membuat masalah, hah?" Beberapa saat lalu, Naruto yang sedang main di kantor ayahnya, menemukan Nara Shikamaru duduk santai bersama Nara senior di _lobby_.

Dengan semangat yang berlebihan, Naruto menubruk Shikamaru. Menuntut si pemuda untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Ayah Shikamaru mengatakan ada janji bertemu dengan ayah Naruto, jadi tinggal Naruto dan Shikamaru yang duduk santai. Naruto hanya tetap menginterogasi Shikamaru. Juga menceritakan bagaimana gadis _blond_ ini mengira si pemuda berambut nanas mungkin sedang sakit parah dan harus berobat di luar negeri sampai harus homeschooling tiba-tiba.

 _Merepotkan_ , pikir Shikamaru. Oh dan sungguh Shikamaru saat itu juga hendak mengajak Naruto kencan saat tiba-tiba Uchiha _fuckin'_ Sasuke muncul entah darimana sambil melotot.

"Bagian itulah masalahnya." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengerang detik itu juga. " _For God sake_ , teme! _Seriously_! Kenapa kau labil begini sih. Dia Shikamaru. Teman sekelas kita yang tiba-tiba tidak masuk sekolah."

Meski begitu, Sasuke menolak mengalah. "Tapi kau pacarku, dobe."

"TE—"

"Yo, Uchiha!" Shikamaru menyela. Tersenyum tampan. Membuat kedua remaja yang sedang bersitegang di depannya semakin ingin meledak atas alasan yang berbeda.

Tatapan Sasuke datar. "Nara Shikamaru." Suara baritonenya terdengar khas remaja pertumbuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor Namikaze, Sasuke?" Itu juga yang ingin ditanyakan Naruto. Kenapa Naruto merasa jika Sasuke seakan selalu mencari cara agar bisa menempel padanya. Ini hari minggu, setidaknya harusnya hari ini dia tidak akan bertemu bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor Namikaze, Nara?" Dan Sasuke punya cara yang aneh untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Pikir Naruto.

Shikamaru menguap sebentar. "Menurutmu apalagi selain bertemu Naruto?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa sesuatu," Sasuke menatap tajam Shikamaru seolah mengingatkan.

Sudah tahu kalimat ini akan diucapkan oleh Sasuke, Shikamaru menahan senyum. "Itu sudah tidak bekerja lagi, asal kau tahu." Shikamaru ingat foto merokoknya yang dulu pernah dijadikan Sasuke untuk mengancamnya agar menjauhi Naruto. Tapi sekarang itu sudah tidak lagi menakutinya, tidak lagi karena dia sudah menyelesaikan masalah itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Oke, boys. Aku rasa sudah cukup percakapan ngawur kalian yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti ini." Kata Naruto dengan nada bosan. Anak laki-laki selalu saja membicarakan hal garing.

Naruto memutar bola mata dan mendengus. Sasuke dan Shikamaru malah pelotot-pelototan.

"Naruto, dengar," Shikamaru menguap sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan berlaser milik Sasuke. "Aku dengar sekarang kau pacaran dengan Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Katakan, aku akan memberi apapun yang kau mau, apapun, kalau kau putus dengan Sasuke sekarang dan jadi pacarku. Kuberi apapun, apapun. Jadi pacarku, oke?"

What!

Sasuke menggeram. Berani sekali menembak pacar orang di depan mata pacarnya sendiri seperti ini. Minta dihajar nih bocah!

Shikamaru melanjutkan sebuah naskah yang sudah dipikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya, "Aku tahu kau pasti muak juga terus-terusan diperalat dan dijadikan obsesi berlebihan oleh Sasuke. Aku mengerti kau berjiwa bebas, jika aku jadi pacarmu, aku janji tidak akan membatasimu dalam apapun."

Gila! Apa ini sebuah kampanye pemilihan walikota? Tidak! Definitely no!

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan omong kosong cowok jelek berambut aneh macam Shikamaru meneruskan bisikan setannya. "Hn. Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dariku, kau tahu, Nara Shikamaru. Naruto tidak butuh apapun yang kau tawarkan. Aku juga bisa memberikan apapun yang dia mau!"

Otak Shikamaru sudah memprediksi tentang perlawanan Sasuke, jadi dia akan memaparkan lagi balasan untuk itu. Dia dulu sempat mundur dari pertarungan untuk Naruto bukan hanya karena foto lawas merokok itu, tapi juga untuk mempersiapkan amunisi untuk menembak mati Sasuke agar tidak berkutik lagi. Sasuke tidak akan bisa menghalanginya bersama Naruto. Shikamaru sudah siap tempur sekarang! "Aku mem―"

"Tunggu," Akhirnya Naruto bersuara, memotong ucapan diplomasi Shikamaru. "tunggu, jadi kau suka padaku, Shika?"

"Sekrup otakmu baru bekerja, dobe." Cibiran Sasuke membuat Naruto menggeretakkan gigi.

Sasuke si apatis tidak sadar situasi!

"Lihat! kau bisa menilai sendiri bagaimana sikap menyebalkan Sasuke. Aku jelas tidak seperti itu, Naruto. Dan ya, aku suka kau." Ini dia yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Shikamaru. Sedikit lagi menunjukkan kejelekan Sasuke, dan Naruto akan sadar siapa yang lebih baik dijadikan pacar.

Naruto menjitak Sasuke yang sudah setengah jalan mau meninju Shikamaru. "Diam, teme! Jangan ikut campur! Ini momen penting tahu!"

Sasuke tertohok. Respon Naruto bagai panah yang menusuk jantung kehidupan Sasuke. "Apa…" …apa ini artinya kita putus?

Secepat ini?

Sedangkal itukah hubungan kita?

Naruto…

Please,

Aku tidak mau ini!

 **~Let'sBurnThisGirl~**

Shikamaru hampir tidak percaya semua ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Secepat angin panas di padang pasir berhembus. Semuanya terjadi seperti perkiraannya.

Naruto notice perasaan Shikamaru. Dia bilang itu momen penting. Dan Sasuke disentak agar diam tidak diperbolehkan mengganggu.

Lalu keadaan Sasuke? Well, Shikamaru sempat kaget.

Shikamaru pikir Sasuke mungkin dalam keadaan batin yang labil setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sasuke segera lari dengan linglung entah kemana (mungkin, berharap Naruto ngejar dia)

Tapi…Naruto malah kelihatan illfeel dengan Sasuke. Dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan tersenyum manis pada Shikamaru. Yang Shikamaru bersumpah itu manis dan adem banget di hati. "So, Shika,"

Shikamaru anehnya lupa dengan kebiasaab menguapnya. "Ya, Naruto."

"Well, perasaan sukamu itu suci banget. Sesuci kitab suci, I mean, perasaan suka pada lawan jenis itu anugrah dari Tuhan." Senyum Naruto terlihat makin angelic.

Shikamaru serasa terbang dengan sayap pujian Naruto.

"Tapi…"

Omegod! Apa-apaan 'tapi' itu. Jangan bilang…

"Aku sudah punya pacar. Dan kalau kita pacaran, ini bakal jadi terlarang. Dan perasaanmu tidak akan suci lagi." Ucap Naruto.

What!

Shikamaru melotot diluar kebiasaan. "MASA BODOH DENGAN SUCI ATAU TIDAK SUCI! Pokoknya aku suka padamu dan kau harus jadi pacarku!"

Naruto masih tersenyum kalem. Ini bukan kali pertama cowok yang ia tolak tidak terima. Ambil contoh saja Sasuke. Dulu sudah ditolak tapi tetap ngeyel, Naruto kan jadi… senang hati membullynya, wkwk. Intinya… Naruto berharap Shikamaru akan beda dan mengerti, karena jika Shikamaru tetap ngeyel, Naruto tidak akan tega membully manusia jenius macam Nara Shikamaru.

Kalau manusia (ayam) jenius macam Uchiha Sasuke, itu bedaaaaa. Dia adalah sasaran empuk untuk dibully. Hahah.

"Aku yakin banyak yang lebih dariku diluaran sana. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Oke, terdengar seperti alasan pasaran. "Aku menyukai seseorang, dan orang itu bukan dirimu." Fix ini seperti drama. "Aku minta maaf." Lalala~

Kemudian Naruto melunturkan senyumnya dan menatap illfeel pada Shikamaru yang sekarang berlari meninggalkannya… seperti gaya alay Sasuke tadi.

Drektitude!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **YEAH! TBC or End?**

 **Eh jangan buru-buru balik! Dibawah masih saya kasih bonus wkwk.**

 **Thanks for everyone. Semua yang langsung baca begitu ini update, wkwk, glad about it.**

 **This story hits 27. 586 views. Itu DUA PULUH TUJUH RIBUUUUU. (bow)**

 **Matur nuhun. Cerita ini berjalan sampai sejauh ini karena kalian ^^**

 **Review kalian** **, saya garis bawahi,** **adalah nyawa dari cerita ini.**

 **Thanks~ 27.000~**

* * *

"Tem― Sasuke, Aku tahu kau di dalam. Jawab dan buka pintunya." Naruto mengetuk pintu bercat hitam di depannya sambil melirik hati-hati Itachi, juga Mikoto dan Fugaku, masing-masing adalah ibu dan ayah Uchiha Sasuke.

Mampus!

Naruto harus hati-hati bersikap di depan orang tua Sasuke. Dia tidak mau dicap sebagai perempuan tidak punya sopan santun. Kan kasihan orang tuanya nanti yang akan malu.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menggedor dan meneriaki Sasuke, Naruto mewanti-wanti dirinya agar berpikir (kalau perlu tidak Cuma dua kali, tiga kali juga ayok) sebelum bertindak.

Pintu hitam (yang baru diketahui Naruto) kamar Sasuke masih bergeming. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak sedikitpun.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengetuk untuk kedua kalinya. "T―Sasuke, ini aku, Naruto." Selanjutnya, aku harus menyuruh Sasuke keluar kamar dengan lembut, dengan lembut, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dalam imajiner. "Jangan melakukan hal bo―"

Belum selesai ucapan Naruto, pintu yang ditunggui 4 orang itu akhirnya terbuka sejengkal.

Fugaku dan Mikoto melongo melihat hanya kepala Sasuke yang menyembul, terlebih wajah pucat bengkak putra bungsunya. "Sasuke…" Pertama, mereka kaget mengetahui Sasuke ngamuk pada pot di depan rumah sejam yang lalu, jadi Fugaku menelfon Itachi karena awalnya Sasuke dan Itachi berangkat bersama. Lalu, mereka heran pada anak perempuan cantik bin manis yang dibawa pulang Itachi, mereka pikir itu pacar Itachi, eh malahan Itachi berbisik jika itu pacar Sasuke. Sasuke punya pacar?! Ketiga, yang terakhir, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke pasti habis menangis didalam kamar karena wajahnya jadi mirip ikan kembung.

Berbeda dengan keheranan orang tuanya, Itachi memilih diam-diam mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengambil beberapa gambar adiknya yang seperti habis menangis seminggu penuh. Otaknya memikirkan beberapa scenario untuk fiction. Itachi sedang dapat fanservice tahu!

Naruto mengulum bibir bawahnya menahan tawa. Demi Tuhan! Sasuke yang sekarang sedang unyu sekalee~ plus menggemaskan sampai Naruto ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. "Seriously, Sas?" Hanya itu yang mampu Naruto ungkapkan.

Itachi berdehem dan memposisikan kamera ponselnya dengan epic, siapa tahu nanti Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Otouto… jadi kau tadi pulang duluan dan ayah bilang kau membanting pot didepan rumah untuk….menangis?"

Sasuke yang dari awal memang hanya menatap Naruto, beralih menatap melas pada ibu dan ayahnya yang berdiri bak patung mengawasi keadaan. Jangan sampai dia di hukum gara-gara pot bodoh yang menghalanginya masuk rumah lewat jendela.

Sasuke Cuma cari jalan pintas karena malu ketahuan pulang kerumah sambil nangis, please.

Mikoto yang keibuan membuka suara, "Tidak masalah, sayang. Asal kau menjelaskan kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu."

"Aku tidak nangis!" Sentak Sasuke.

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa keras, melepas tawa tertahannya yang menggelitik. "Siapa yang bilang kau nangis, coba! HAHAHA, silly Sasuke," tawa Naruto menggelegar dan mengundang bermacam-macam ekspresi. "uluh uluh…" Naruto mengdorong pintu kamar Sasuke lebih lebar, untungnya Sasuke tidak menolak, jadi Naruto tidak perlu menendang pintunya. Dengan pelan, Naruto maju dan memeluk leher Sasuke. "Kau sedih gara-gara tadi, ya?"

Sasuke balas merangkul pinggang Naruto dengan erat dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar Naruto tidak perlu berjinjit. Sasuke mulai menangis lagi dan menyembunyikan tangisannya di leher Naruto yang terasa hangat dan nyaman sekali.

Naruto disini dan memeluknya. Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir dan menduga hal-hal buruk lagi seperti tadi saat di kamar. Yang ada hanya: Hubungan mereka masih bertahan! Naruto masih pacarnya sekarang!

Iya, 'kan?

"Aku tidak paham bagaimana caramu berpikir, jenius darimananya. Tadi itu memang momen penting." Naruto mengelus rambut Sasuke dan melanjutkan, "Confess our feeling is not like you can disturb it. Sasuke, sebelum Shikamaru mengatakan perasaan sukanya padaku, pasti dia butuh menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, termasuk mental yang kuat. Jadi aku tidak ingin kau menginterupsi keberanian Shikamaru, well, walaupun kupikir mentalnya lebih keras dari apapun karena berani menembakku didepanmu."

"Ohhh~" Itu kor, paduan suara dari Itachi, Mikoto dan (mengagumkannya) Fugaku juga. Mereka mengangguk, kini paham keadaan yang terjadi.

"Nahh memang apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku masih ingat jika kau pacarku― jangan bilang… setelah mendengar omonganku, kau pikir aku akan selingkuh didepanmu?!" Naruto baru menyadari itu! Dia nggak bitchy kale! Naruto tidak terima! Tidak terima!

Sasuke merapatkan tubuh mereka sampai tidak bercela dan mengeratkan pelukannya saat Naruto mencoba melepas pelukan.

"Oh diammu berarti benar! Shit! Kau pikir aku cewek apaan, TEME!" Naruto sudah sepenuhnya lupa pada tekad bersikap sopan di depan para orang tua.

Kemudian… Fugaku dan Mikoto saling menatap penuh arti, tersenyum, manggut-manggut dan memilih meninggalkan putera bungsunya dengan calon menantu.

Sip! Naruto sudah dapat restu meski dengan sikap bar-barnya.

Sedangkan Itachi memilih bersembunyi didekat pilar dekat kamar Sasuke dan memenuhi asupan imajinasinya.

Sasuke tidak peduli sekitar. Meluapkan kebutuhannya akan Naruto dengan tetap memeluk gadis blonde itu adalah segalanya. Sasuke tahu, walau sekarang Naruto mengatainya brengsek karena berpikiran aneh, Naruto pasti akan tetap di sisi Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Sasuke butuh Naruto.

Dan sebenarnya, Naruto tidak merasa lengkap jika tanpa Sasuke.


End file.
